All I Need For Christmas
by Viceroy
Summary: Christmas has come to Lazy Town, and with it the Father Christmas Talent Show. But, without Fathers, what are Ziggy and Stephanie to do..? And just why does Robbie hate Christmas so much ?
1. Chapter 1

**All I need for** **Christmas**

 **Chapter 1 – All I want for Christmas is you**

It was a bright December morning in Lazy Town, the day was crisp and cool. A fine layer of frost had settled on the trees and grass from the cold last night, and now it shone brightly in the mild morning sun, sparkling like precious gems. The beauty of the event was completely unnoticed by two of the towns morning commuters.

"Hurry..!... we're gonna be late…" A small pudgy blonde boy called over his shoulder as he turned the corner and raced up the lane towards the school house, a large red and white lollipop held firmly in his grasp.

"Oh..slow down Ziggy.. the school's not going anywhere…" Another boy, taller and with curly strawberry blonde hair tucked under a cap, replied. They both dashed up the stairs and into the school hallway just as the bell sounded. With quick movements they flung off their coats and slid into class, the door closing just seconds behind them.

"A Ziggy..Jives…so good of the two of you to join us today….and on time no less" the teacher gave them a smile. "Please take your seats boys"

"Yes Miss. Pine .." they replied.

"Now today class I have an announcement for you all, as some of you may already know we are holding a Christmas contest of sorts…..The Father Christmas Talent Show. " Miss Pine began.

"All school aged children and their Fathers are permitted to enter. Participants typically perform some featured talent such as singing , dancing, ..or any such talent that takes your fancy. I do hope all of you will consider entering. It sounds like loads of fun…!" She smiled.

"Awesome !" Pixel cried "I know just what I'm gonna do…. My Dad and I we can-"

"Now, now Pixel" the teacher interrupted him, " Best to keep the ideas to yourself…" "Ya..you're right.." the boy said casting a suspicious gaze about him.

"Well now that that's settled let's begin todays math lesson.." the teacher announced.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW…" the class groaned.

* * *

The school bell rang, at the end of the day, and the children quickly ran out into the cold winter air, heading to the park.

"OH I can't wait ! My dad and I are sure to win ! " Trixie announced. "We're the best at celebrating Christmas , we've had our house decorated for Christmas for two weeks you know.."

"Well I think I should win.." A young boy in a yellow snowsuit cut in. "I mean it's MY contest after all … so it's only fair.."

"It's not your contest Stingy.." Goggi, a young boy with green hair, snapped. "Besides, being the tech king that I am it's in the bag really, at Christmas you gotta go all out, overboard and BIG!"

"So you think you're gonna win huh..?" Pixel challenged his tech savy nemesis.

"Yep.."Goggi smirked "My Dad and I will lick you all.."

"Lick our feet maybe…" Trixe growled standing next to Pixel and getting ready for a brawl. Stingy and Stephanie took a step back sensing the shift in the conversation from friendly banter to fight.

"Well I know what I wanna do" Ziggy beamed, cutting into Trixie and Goggi's staring match, oblivious to the tension. "I think I whaooo-!" He gave a yelp, losing his balance in his excitement to be heard, and toppling into a snow drift.

"Oh come off it Ziggy" Trixie snorted, annoyed at being interrupted during a scrap. "It's for kids and their Fathers…you won't be doing anything…"

"Trixie !" Stephanie cried, stepping up to defend her young friend from the mischief makers wrath. " that wasn't very nice.. you don't have to be so mean.. about it.." Trixie glared at her clearly not amused at being called out on her comment. " Hey… come to think of it …. neither will you Pinkie" a smug smile came to her face as she looked at Stephanie ." neither one of you two have a Father.."

Stephanie glared at Trixie sorely tempted to forget all the lessons that Sportacus had taught her about being good and fair and just bop Trixie right on the nose. She felt her hands go into fists before a persistent tugging on her sleeve caught her attention. She looked down at Ziggy's sad eyes.

"Stephanie. …is she right..?" he asked.

"Well it is a Father and child contest…if you don't have a father… I guess you can't enter.." Pixel shrugged looking apologetically at the two.

"But does it have to be a Father..?" Jives asked

"Says so in the poster.." Goggi stated.

Stephanie watched the group argue back and forth for a moment, before turning to her younger companion.

"Come on Ziggy….let's go home.." She said quietly taking his hand. As they made their way through the neighborhood, she couldn't help asking herself the very same question.

/ _..will we be left out because we don't have Father's..?_ /

Stephanie said goodbye to Ziggy at his home, then ran up the street and across the road to her own home.

"Uncle Millford I'm home !" She called as she dashed up the front steps and closed the door behind her.

" Ah Stephanie " The Mayor greeted her warmly, coming from the living room " How was school today dear…?"

" Good I guess " Stephanie shrugged, still thinking about what the other children had said.

" Hmmm you don't seem too happy… come now what's the problem..?" he asked.

" It's the Father Christmas Talent show…" she sighed looking up at him " ….I don't have a Father…"

" Ah … well I…. I don't think it need be a "Father" necessarily" He stammered.

Stephanie looked up hopefully, " Then I can enter ! You and I could do something…a …a.."

" OH Stephanie I'm afraid it can't be so…" He said " You see , being the mayor I have to help judge the contest so I can't enter it.."

"Oh…" Stephanie said, feeling her spirits sink.

" I'm sorry my dear.. if there were another way… but you know we have to play by the rules…..we must be fair.." He said gently.

Stephanie nodded, even though it didn't seem fair at all to her. She made her way into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa and gazing over at the Christmas tree. Grabbing a picture in a pretty silver frame, from the coffee table beside her she smiled.

A man looked back at her from behind the glass. He had the same deep brown eyes as she did. Next to him was a smiling young woman who Stephanie knew was her mother. At least that's what she'd been told. Her mother had died long ago when she had still been a little baby and try as she might Stephanie couldn't remember her. She had no memory of the woman and despite a vague longing for a mother, no feelings of loss for her.

But the man, with eyes so much like her own, just to look at him tore her heart open. She missed her father dearly, even now, almost 2 years after the accident that took him from her and found an eight year old Stephanie on her way to live with her Uncle in a small community called Lazy Town.

Stephanie gazed transfixed at the photo for long moments until the voices of Trixie and Stingy reached her ears.

" I want a new bike for Christmas !" Stingy announced.

"Well I want a pogo stick and a new skipping rope !" Trixie countered. " .. and when Dad and I win the contest…I'll get it !"

"Not if MY dad and I win "

The two children were still bickering over what each wanted for Christmas and who would be getting a bigger haul, for winning the contest as they walked past the window.

Stephanie sighed as she watched them head down the street. With a sad sniff the young girl wiped her eyes and set the photo back on the coffee table. Pressing her nose to the glass she stared with longing at the man's face, whispering into the frame

" Daddy…..All **I** want for Christmas is **you** .."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A face without a name**

* * *

It had been several days since the announcement of the talent show and the town was abuzz with excitement. Crowds formed everywhere as folks came together to talk about what gifts they'd bought for someone or who was coming to visit or what some of the talent show entries may be .

"It's amazing every kid and their Dad enters with a talent, you know like a game, a dance or even a song. Just something you're both good at" Pixel said. He and several of the other kids were singing Christmas carols, on the street corner by the grocery store. He had been explaining the basic concept of the talent show to Sportacus , the towns resident hero.

" I see… it sounds fun Pixel do you have any plans yet..?" The elf asked the young boy, as he looked through the shop window. He caught sight of Stephanie inside and gave his young friend a wave. Stephanie looked away giving a half-hearted wave in return.

/ _Odd_../ Sportacus mused to himself.

"Oh yeah !" Pixel nodded eagerly. " But I can't say what… I don't want anybody copying my ideas." He gave a pointed look over to Goggi.

" Hmmph…. I don't need to copy you… I have my own plans.." Goggi, a scrappy boy with bright green hair, replied " So there.."

" You two should try to get along.." Sportacus said. " You both have a knack for gadgets. I would have thought, you'd be happy to have a friend that shares your interest. "

"Ya…I guess so…" Goggi muttered. " …still…...this **is** a contest…"

Sportacus rolled his eyes in defeat. " Very well I'll let you kids get back to your caroling .." He gave a nod to the group and went into the shop.

Once inside Sportacus quickly located his young friend down an aisle in the rear of the shop

" Hello Stephanie.." He spoke softly coming up behind the young girl.

" Hey Sportacus.." She said, playing with the tail of her scarf as she continued to stare at the items on the shelf. The elf cocked his head slightly, he couldn't help noticing her basket was empty.

" I didn't see you out caroling with the others..?" He said casually.

" No…. I just….didn't feel like hanging out the others today….that's all.."

Sportacus nodded. " We all need our own space sometimes yes..?"

" Yeah.." Stephanie agreed, as the hero continued to smile at her unmoving. She felt herself suppress a sigh. Though he was always there when she needed him, and often gave good advice, sometimes she wished Sportacus wasn't so oblivious to things.

/ Like when people want to be left alone/

.

The bell to the shop chimed followed by muttered cursing as a tall lean figure in a deep magenta trench coat shuffled in.

" Honestly… do they have to start that infernal singing already! Christmas isn't for another two weeks …acckk" He stopped mid rant, as his pompadour styled hair became entwined in a length of tinsel pulled free from its perch atop the shelving. " Oh…! I mean really do you **have** to have tinsel !" he growled yanking the glittering mess from his head.

" Hello Robbie!" Sportacus beamed, trotting over to the other man and allowing Stephanie to make a discreet get away.

"Hmmm… Hello Sportakook.." Robbie muttered, grabbing a few items and pushing his cart briskly through the store in an attempt to shake the elf. As usual Sportacus was oblivious to this fact and merely kept his short legs going at a steady jog to keep up with Robbie's longer stride.

" So Robbie are you Christmas shopping..?" he asked as they rounded a corner

" Hmmph..hardly.." Robbie snorted. " Christmas and I don't get along thank you very much."

" But Christmas is a fun time" Sportacus cried, looking appalled " time to be with friends and family and make merry… and."

"Sportacus , don't you have somewhere else to be….saving a kitten or something…?" Robbie sneered.

" Nope…" Sportacus grinned up at him, the picture of innocence. Robbie sighed as they continued through the aisles.

After paying for his purchases Robbie headed for the door.

" Well it was nice chatting with you..but I must be going" Robbie stated shoving past several other customers, hoping to be rid of his unwanted shopping partner.

"Hey Robbie you don't have to go yet do you..?" Sportacus asked "why don't you stay and sing some carols with us..?"

Robbie raised an elegant brow in disbelief " I don't think so….and since when can you sing..?" He asked. He knew the elf had a rather thick accent, would he even blend with the other singers at all?

Sportacus gave a shrug " Well …I thought I'd try it….. what could it hurt?"

" Hmmm .. famous last words" Robbie muttered under his breath.

"What..?"

"Nothing, no look… I really must be going…" he headed to the door passing the kids caroling on his way.

" **The first Noel .. the angles did say** …"

Robbie grimaced at the notes, holding himself rigid a moment before turning to the small group " Do you have to play **that** song..! He snapped

"But Robbie… it is a Christmas song" Sportacus began.

Robbie turned glaring at the elf. " Arrhh.. just….just get out of my way!" He growled shoving the smaller man aside as he stormed down the street.

" …all this nonsense about Christmas …it's just another day…miserable like all the rest." He stalked down into a dark alleyway disappearing from view.

" umm.. did we do something wrong..?" Stingy asked.

" No, no dear, you were all doing wonderful." Bessie assured them "That man just needs to control his temper.." she cast a dirty glance at the alley way Robbie had retreated to.

"Now come come ..back to your caroling" she smiled putting on a cheerful voice. The other children slowly began to get back to their song, but Stephanie, who had been sitting on a bench down the road and across the street was now watching Robbie's retreating figure with curiosity.

/ _What's gotten him so mad all of a sudden..?_ / Glancing quickly back at the shop to make sure she wasn't being followed she quickly started off after the town's villain.

.

* * *

It began to snow as Robbie walked back to his home under the billboard at the edge of town. As he went, his mind drifted back through the past. A song played in his thoughts and the gleeful laugh of a young girl played about his memory.

Robbie reached the entrance to his lair, opening the door with a groan but he didn't immediately go inside. Something held him there. He looked out over the snow covered fields for several long moments, with sad half closed eyes before snapping back to himself. He shook his head slightly, coming out of the daze.

/ _It's cold outside…..maybe I should close the door….go inside…_ / he thought as his eyes once more strained to see something through the falling snow. Finally Robbie gave a sigh, dropping his gaze, as his shoulders sagged.

/ _No use….anyway the snow…. the years they've covered all your footprints…._ / He stamped the snow from his feet and went inside.

From her perch behind the tree, Stephanie had seen the whole bizarre exchange. After following Robbie from the square she'd been sure she'd freeze if he'd been much longer.

/ _What was he staring at anyway..?_ / She wondered, looking across the fields. There didn't seem to be anything of interest. / _Why is Robbie acting so funny..?_ /

After waiting a couple moments she scrambled over to the man's door and tested the handle. As usual he hadn't locked it, and she peered inside.

" Robbie..? " She whispered. There was no answer. Listening closely she could just hear the man moving about in the bedroom further down the hall.

Looking about Stephanie hesitated, what was she doing..? She shouldn't be here really. Coming into somebodies home uninvited was not right….and she knew Robbie most certainly didn't want her here.

She began to back up, when a bright metallic flash caught her eye. Looking over at the work bench, next to a beat up old teddy bear, she spotted a golden picture frame with a picture of a young girl inside. The girl looked to be about six or seven with dark hair and green eyes, she was in front of a Christmas tree, and next to her was Robbie. A younger Robbie, Stephanie guessed maybe 18 or 20.

/ _He's so young looking…. And he looks so happy.._ /

She was so engrossed in the photograph she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, didn't notice another presence in the room until a large hand slammed down on the work bench by her side. Stephanie jumped in terror turning to look into the enraged face of Robbie Rotten.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"** He roared.

" I…I saw you l…leave town.." Stephanie stammered. " I thought …you…you looked s.. sad…"

Robbie's eyes narrowed, the elegant brows coming together at the bridge of his nose in an angry line.

" What I am or am not is none of your concern…." He snarled. ".. do you normally go about barging into people's homes uninvited..?"

Stephanie gasped, she's never seen Robbie so mad before…. It was scary. She could see the muscles working in the man's jaw as he stalked past her, over to the doorway and pulled it open.

" Leave ….now " He growled out dangerously.

Stephanie nodded and dashed over to the doorway , but as she was passing the man her curiosity got the better of her and she turned to him.

" Robbie.." She said in a small voice " ..who is that little girl in the gold frame..?"

Robbies eyes widened, his face going a startling shade of purple rivaled only by his pants.

" **GET OUT !"** He bellowed.

The young girl gave a yelp of fright and bolted from the entrance way, running almost all the way back to town before she dared to slow down. By the time she made it back to the mayors home, Stephanie had calmed down enough to think again.

Collapsing on the front step, she closed her eyes willing her heart to beat normally again.

"Meow..?"

She turned at the sound, noticing a small tuxedo kitten had come up on the step beside her.

" Hey kitty.." She said, giving it a small smile " what are you doing out here huh..? she reached down and scratched the small head behind the ears. The kitten rubbed her hand giving a purr.

"Well wherever you go today… I'd stay away from Robbie … he's in a bad mood.."

/ _He didn't have to yell at me like that_../ she thought indignantly / _but. .. I guess I can't really blame him. I shouldn't have been in his home uninvited… I wonder who that girl was..?_ /

"I guess it doesn't matter" she sighed, getting up from the steps, and turning to go inside. She gave the small kitten a final pat on the head. "Bye kitty, remember what I said now, stay away from Robbie….. oh and stop climbing that tree. I'm sure Sportacus is getting tired of saving you."

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Wish You Were Here**

* * *

Next morning arrived cool and clear, the sun shone brightly in the sky, making the snow banks glitter like mounds of diamonds.

Up in his air ship Sportacus was busy going about his morning exercise routine for the day. He'd already had breakfast, thinking all the while about the Christmas Contest.

 _/ It'd be fun to participate._./ he thought as he put away the dishes and when to start his round of stretches. He was just heading over to the wall of sports equipment when he passed by a section of the air ship covered with picture frames.

Stopping in front of the wall Sportacus clenched his jaw in defiance, willing himself not to glance up even as he balled his hands into fists

/ _Don't do it…don't look_../ He stood staring at his feet for a moment longer before giving a long sigh and lifting his head to the photos. One in particular stood out from the others and caught his attention immediately. It was an old photo in a brown leather frame.

The picture showed an elf with shining blue eyes, not much older than Sportacus, dressed in a brown and yellow sports suit with an orange cap. On his chest blazed a number nine in bright white and in his arms was a tiny baby wrapped in blue. Sportacus looked up at the figure frozen forever behind the glass frame, feeling the familiar ache in his chest.

 _/ I wish you were here…_./ he thought as he began to do his routine. The happy expression slipping from his face, giving way to a very un-Sportacus like frown. He continued with his work out for a while, but found his concentration couldn't be focused on the task at hand. His eyes kept creeping over to the wall of photos… and his mind kept pulling up memories on him

/ _Go Away!_ / He snapped, shaking his head. He grabbed the photo from the wall and put it face down on the table. / Stop thinking about it… It doesn't matter anymore…/ he told himself sternly. He was quite glad when his crystal went off, allowing him a valid reason to the leave the ships quarters.

.

* * *

Sportacus touched down and quickly dashed to the source of distress. He found it in the empty baseball dugout.

" Ziggy..?" The small elf asked. The young child was crying softly, sitting by himself, as Sportacus came into the booth and took a seat next to him.

" Sportacus..!" The boy exclaimed, looking surprised for a moment before hanging his head.

" Ziggy… what is wrong…? Why are you sad…?"

"I can't be in the talent show Sportacus...because ...because I don't have a father. "

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. " It's not fair ... why do all the other kids have Daddy's ...except me?...why can't I have one too..?" he sniffed looking miserably at his shoes.

"Stephanie doesn't have a father either Ziggy" Sportacus gently corrected him. "…you are not alo—"

"Stephanie's father died.." Ziggy replied cutting him off. "..it's not the same..." he dropped his gaze to the ground once more. "I know it doesn't make it any better... But ..that's a good reason for not being around right..? He can't be. My dad just isn't here...he left me and mom. He could be here.. he could be here right now if he wanted to… he just doesn't want anything to do with me..." Ziggy said in a small voice. "….at least Stephanie's Dad liked her..."

"..." Sportacus was silent for a moment as a deep feeling of sadness washed over him. He was only too well aware that not all parents treated their children compassionately. Some were cruel, some totally apathetic.

"Ziggy.." he said tilting the child's head up to look into his blue eyes. "We will think of something ... I promise..." he gave the young boy a gentle smile. " Trust me I know how it feels to be forgotten..."

"It doesn't matter Sportacus...not the talent show . I'm no good at anything anyways..." he sighed.

"That is no true!" Sportacus cried " You are good at playing games yes? You are good at thinking up stories... you are a good hero in training...speaking of which I have to get started on my rounds of the town.. care to join me?"

The young boy smiled. "Sure thing Sportacus" he nodded picking himself up and brushing off his shirt. "you can count on me...where do we start..?"

"Let's begin down by the school house, then we can make our way down to the park before heading into the town square..." Sportacus decided.

Ziggy and Sportacus sent most of the morning checking the town for any issues, they had just finished with the town square when the sound of arguing came from the skating rink.

"Hmm what do you think..?" Sportacus asked.

"Sounds to me like Pixel and Goggi are fighting again." Ziggy said as they made their way into the rinks bleachers.

"Oh no you're not , that was **MY** idea...and you know it!" Pixel shouted.

"Ha your idea.. I'm the one who did all the planning.. you just helped." Goggi snapped.

"Oh really.?" Pixel fumed, bracing himself.

"Yeah really !" Goggi snarled getting ready to battle.

"Whoah ! What is going on..?" Sportacus cried as he jumped between the boys before blows could be exchanged. " …why are you two fighting..?"

"Goggi here is acting like a right know it all !" Pixel growled.

"Well Pixel suddenly seems to think he owns everything." Goggi said in his defence.

Sportacus looked from one boy to the other in confusion " But Goggi, Pixel... you two are friends.. what is so important to get you both fighting...?" Goggi straightened up jabbing a thumb into his chest " I'm gonna win the talent show with **MY** dad... but Pixel's jealous he keeps saying he'll win and he's stealing all my inventions to do it..."

" I am not !" Pixel yelled "Those inventions are mine and me and **MY** dad are gonna show you !"

"You two sound alot like Stingy.." Ziggy piped up. The two older boys blinked at him, suddenly aware of how much they did indeed sound like said boy.

"It's good that you both are working so hard for the show but is all this fighting really worth it..? You two are such good friends and didn't you both build several inventions TOGETHER..?" Sportacus asked.

The two boys were quiet giving each other sulking looks. " I guess we got carried away" Pixel finally said.

"Yeah.. I guess " Goggi agreed with a scowl. They turned and began to walk away up the street. "...but I'm still gonna beat you .." The green haired boy announced before dashing off.

"I don't think so !" Pixel shouted as he took off in pursuit.

Sportacus shook his head / Well if they are determined to keep the rivalry going.../

"Wow" Ziggy said coming up to stand beside the hero. "…this contest is sure causing a lot of fighting."

"That is what happens when people **WANT** something so badly Ziggy... sometimes you forget what you **NEED**..."

Ziggy nodded "Yeah…. still it would be nice to be in the talent show even if I didn't win.. don't you think Sportacus...?"

"I suppose it would Ziggy, but I certainly wouldn't want to be fighting with my friends all the time."

"True... hey Sportacus.. did you and your Dad ever have contests together... like hero contests..."' the boy beamed his eyes wide.

"Um.." Sportacus swallowed painfully "un ..no..no we didn't get to do any contests..."

"Really..? not even sporting events..?"

"No..." Sportacus said with some difficulty." My father ..he... ahh..you see …he went... missing when I was very young.."

" On a hero mission..?" Ziggy pressed. " a really important one..?"

" Y...yes" Sportacus said hesitantly. He shifted uncomfortably clearing his throat.

"Hey Sportacus..you're an elf right..?"

"Last time I checked…" he replied with some confusion.

"..Have you ever met Santa..?" Ziggy asked his eyes wide. "Did your Dad work for him…"

"No.." Sportacus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the comment. It was a bit insulting, but suddenly an idea came to his mind. " But I know of Santa very well…... you see my father he was after a fugitive..a Northern terror..""

'Really..?"

"Yes, he ah… he was after a man responsible for enslaving us elves for centuries. A man dressed in red, like the devil himself, a man known as Santy Claws" the elf spoke gravely.

"Santa Claus..?" Ziggy blinked "…. but I always thought he was a jolly old man that came round and gave toys to kids who were good at Christmas."

" Santy Claws enslaved the elves, where does he get all those toys huh ..? who make them..?" Sportacus asked.

" Well elves I guess.." Ziggy said ' but I thought elves lived in the north…at the north pole..."

"They do !" Sportacus cried " …..because they can never leave ... never !"

Ziggy gulped staring up with horror into Sportacus' bright blue eyes until the elf began to snicker.

" Oh Sportacus you tricked me !" He groaned, pushing the hero away from him.

"Did you like my story..?" The elf chuckled.

" I knew it !.. I knew it wasn't real ! " Ziggy laughed "You were making it all up.." he grabbed the elf's cap and yanked it down over his eyes. He turned and then dashed the last few feet up the pathway to his house. At the doorway he glanced back.

" Bye Sportacus!" He waved " ..and good story.."

Sportacus nodded. " Goodnight Ziggy.." He turned and headed back down the lane.

" Hey Sportacus ..! " Ziggy called out, as the elf glanced back to him. " You better hurry.. it's getting dark... you don't want Santy Claws to get you.." he grinned.

Sportacus chuckled as he nodded and began to jog away towards the edge of town.

.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Alone on Christmas

.

* * *

" No, No, **NO** ... well I know you're busy, we're all busy dear it's Christmas... but I simply must have those orders ready in time for the talent show... yes ..yes I know .." Bessie's voice rung out through the house as she chatted incisively on her cell phone, arranging the 101 last minute details to make Christmas perfect in every way.

From her place in the living room Stephanie watched her Aunt with a sigh. She was sitting on the sofa watching the snowflakes falling gently outside the window.

The last few days had been long... and trying. Everybody was tied up with the talent show. Goggi and Pixel were still fighting over their entries; Trixe and Stingy were busy trying to outdo each other with Christmas wish lists and gift expectations. Even Bessie and her Uncle had been too busy to spend any time with her.

She glanced over at the massive Christmas tree shining brightly in the corner. It was a nice tree, pretty even. It had been decorated very tastefully by Bessie, but Stephanie wished she had gotten to help decorate it like she use to do with her father, even if the tree probably wouldn't have been so big and the end result maybe not be quite so perfect.

Stephanie sighed feeling the lonely aching in her heart. Even if she hadn't gotten to help decorate the tree it would be nice right now to have someone to sit and enjoy it with.

The young girl slid off the couch and headed down the hall. She zipped up her coat and grabbed her ice skates as she went out the door. Though she didn't really feel like skating Stephanie was certain she'd go bonkers if she had to sit and listen to Bessie going on about Christmas preparations any longer. Besides skating was better than doing nothing.

 _/ Maybe Sportacus will be at the lake_ / she thought a little guiltily. She'd been ignoring the man the last few days lost in her own little world.

First the talent show, and her inability to enter it, had gotten her riled then the constant bickering among her friends. Her confusion at Robbie's outburst the other day still stung fresh in her mind and most of all the loss she always felt so keenly this time of year for her father.

.

* * *

Stephanie closed the door behind her and began to walk to the rink at the edge of town where all the kids usually went to skate.

Walking through the town the young girl couldn't help but notice various signs of the coming Christmas season. Several families were at the tree lot picking out their trees. The young children running from one tree to another giving it a ritual once over before running on to the next, determined to get the perfect tree.

/ _I remember when Dad and I use to do that... we would always get the best tree .. the perfect tree_ /

She didn't know where their tree had come from this year. Bessie probably had it ordered, she had seen it in the living room when she'd gotten home from school yesterday.

/ _It's not as fun as picking one out together.._./ she sighed. She was past the main part of the town now, heading past family homes. Looking in from the street she could see parents and children sitting down for dinner or beginning to decorate their own trees.

/ _I remember when we use to do that...Dad would always save the star for last... then he would lift me up.. and I would put it on top... our tree never looked as big or as fancy as Bessie and Uncle Milford's tree... but our tree was the best cause Daddy and I did it together..._ /

She stopped at the edge of town stepping aside to let a father pulling a sled with two laughing little children pass by... and watching them with a deep want in her heart. Now that she thought about it, she hoped Sportacus wouldn't be at the rink.

Sportacus was a great friend to play with and sorta like a big brother she could confide in. But right now Stephanie didn't want a brother, what she needed was a father and thinking of Sportacus gave her a funny hollow feeling in her tummy as she realized it.

/ _He'll never be like a father to me...I love him but... he's like a kid... a big kid._.../

.

* * *

She walked down to the rink, brushing away a tear that had found its way down her cheek.

"I miss you Daddy.. nobody should be alone on Christmas.." she whispered, taking a seat and putting her skates on. In truth Stephanie loved to skate, her father had taught her when she was only four and she'd been practicing ever since.

/ _I am pretty good_ / she admitted. / _I wish I had someone to practice with_../

Since moving to Lazy Town Stepahine had no one to train with. Her Uncle couldn't even stand on the ice, skates or no. The other kids did skate from time to time, but they hadn't been practicing as long as she had so they couldn't really show her anything new.

Even Sportacus wasn't much help in that regard, sure he was fun to skate with and he could play for hours, but his skills on the rink seemed to involve going as fast as he could round and round in a dizzying circle like a hyperactive dog bent on catching his tail, that and a good game of hockey.

The hockey was fun, but secretly Stephanie wanted to skate like the ladies and gentlemen on the T.V. The beautiful figure skaters she saw every time they showed the winter Olympics. Ice ballet; to jump and twirl and fly through the air.

Skates laced, Stephanie walked out onto the ice, taking a few test glides before getting back into her rhythm. She could tell she was a little rusty after so long ignoring the sport. But she smiled as she quickly fell back into the familiar groove. Pushing off, turning, stop, turn.

/ _Still got it_../ The young girl grinned, letting her imagination take over.

 _" Ladies and gentlemen I give you Stephanie Meanswell ! World's greatest figure skater. Here to perform for you the death defying triple axil jump !"_ Stephanie beamed as she cut the turn sharp pushing harder and gaining speed. She could almost hear the roar of the crowd in her ears

"Stephanie ! Stephanie !"

She flew across the lake's surface, feeling the wind in her hair, and tossing her head back.

" Ladies and gentlemen.. look at the grace and finesse .. that girl can fly...!"

/ _Ok ... Now or Never !_ / Stephanie thought gritting her teeth as she came to top speed.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is it ! The famed triple axil !"

Stephanie felt the crowd in her mind go silent, and she leaned forward. She could feel every eye burning into her as she tensed. This was her big moment. A second later her left skate left the ice and she was flying, twisting in the air.

" Ladies and gentl-!"

And then suddenly it was over. As soon as Stephanie's skate touched back down onto the ice she lost control and with a hard jarring thud came crashing to the ice landing flat on her stomach. Her speed had been such that she continued sliding down the rink until she careened into a snowbank at the edge.

" Blah... pttt...!" She spat out lumps of snow and shook the melting slush from her hair before looking round at her inglorious finish.

Stephanie sighed, sinking down into the snow drift, / _It's hopeless... I'll never get it right._./ She stared miserably up at the darkening sky, watching as the stars began to come out.

/ _I guess I should head home_.../ she decided, though she didn't really want to.

"Meow.." a small voice rang out in the silent evening air. Stephanie sat up at the noise. Looking down she saw the small tuxedo kitten at the base of the snow bank peering up at her with its inquisitive green eyes.

"meow.." It called to her again.

"Hey kitty... back again I see, what are you doing here..?" she asked, sliding down the snow drift and patting its furry head. " what's that you got there..?" She asked plucking a length of red ribbon from its grasp. The kitten turned padding to the far edge of the lake.

" Meow.." it mewed turning to look back at the young girl

"Oh you want me to follow you is that it..?" Stephanie said, skating after the kitten " hold on kitty ..." Stephanie reached the edge of the lake where the river flowed in during the summer. " Ok kitty now what did you bring me here for ..?"

" Meow.." The little kitten turn its head to look up the mouth of the frozen river and Stephanie found herself looking as well. Then suddenly, she heard it.

 _/ What is it..?_ / She listened closely.

 _ **..Clink Clink…**_

 _/ It sounds like someone else is skating.. but who..?/_ She looked all about the lake, but the place was deserted. / _Who would be skating in the dark..?/_ She wondered. Cautiously she began to skate about the lake listening for the telltale sound of blades on ice.

Once again Stephanie stopped at the far edge of the lake at the mouth of the river. _/No doubt about it, the noise is coming from up the river/_ The young girl look back towards the town.

She knew she should be heading home, it was getting late and dark...and she hadn't told anybody where she was going... her uncle would be worried about her... and she defiantly shouldn't be going into the forest alone.

"Meow.." The kitten bumped its head against her leg, as if trying to shove her forward.

"Ok OK... no pushing .. I'm coming.." She pushed away her feelings of uncertainty as once again her curiosity got the better of her.

 _/ It's just a little ways... I'll just have a quick look ...one quick look that's all /_

"Ok kitty where to ... now?"

.

* * *

To Be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - I love a snowy night**

 **.**

* * *

Moving quietly across the ice Stephanie slowly began to skate up the mouth up the river. Passing under the great limbs of frozen trees and moving steadily deeper into the forest. The noise was getting louder the farther in she went.

 _/ There ...it's coming from just around the next bend/_

"You were right kitty….. kitty?...where'd you go..?" she look about a moment before shrugging her shoulders and continuing on towards the source of the noise.

Slowing down she crept around the bend to discover a second lake, smaller than the first, but big enough to skate on. The trees gave way to a beautiful clearing, bathed in moonlight.

 _ **..Clink Clink…**_

And there on the lake was a figure, skating gracefully across the frozen surface. Stephanie pulled back behind a nearby holly bush to watch. The figure was so much like the ones she idolized on TV. So much grace flowed from each motion as the figure danced across the ice like a shadow, pure poetry in motion.

Stephanie noted that the figure was a man, as he came closer. He was dressed head to toe in black, even his face was covered by a black balaclava. She crouched lower, entranced by his mastery of the ice dance... something she could only dream of.

The dark figure turned sharply at the far edge of the lake and began to skate back towards her, his speed increasing. Stephanie ducked back again, trying to keep him in view as he flew past. Then suddenly the man lifted off into the air, his body bathed in the moonlight as he spun in several glorious arcs before coming to touch down nimbly on the tip of one skate, and holding the pose.

Stephanie's jaw dropped in amazement . _/ The Triple Axil ! ...He just did a triple axil...!/_

She couldn't believe her eyes, here was somebody who could skate. Oh how she wanted to meet him, beg him to teach her to skate like that.

 _/ But what if he gets mad../_ she wondered _/ he's obviously skating out here so he can be alone.../_

The figure relaxed, letting his leg down and turning to face the holly bush.

"You can come out now...I know you're there.." His deep voice called out.

Stephanie felt her stomach drop out. The man knew she was here... knew she'd been watching him.

 _/ Is he mad..?/_ She wondered. Standing up she moved out from the bushes and skated over to him, looking embarrassed.

" I .. I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy on you.." she began " I heard someone skating and... well...you're so good..." The man shifted slightly, the ski mask covered his face and Stephanie couldn't tell if he was pleased or put off by her comment.

" ...how did you know I was there..?" she asked.

The dark figure snorted and skated over to her side, plucking a lock of pink hair between his fingers.

" I've never seen a pink holly bush in my life..." he replied with a dry chuckle. Stephanie's cheeks went red when she realized how conspicuous she must have been.

"So... you like to skate..?" He asked, as he began to glide once more.

"Yes.." Stephanie said, following him across the ice. " I want to skate...like...like the figure skaters on TV but I'm not nearly good enough.."

"Hmmmm..." he replied, gliding ahead.

"Maybe...maybe you could show me a few tricks..?" She offered hopefully. "...please.."

She almost crashed into him as he came to a sudden stop, turning to stare at her with a look of surprise

" You want **ME** to teach you..?" he asked incredulously.

"yes...please….if you don't mind sir..." She smiled " My...my names Stephanie.." she held out her hand in greeting. The man let out another soft chuckle.

" It never ceases to amaze me why you kids can't seem to recognize me in any other outfit." he muttered.

"Huh?" Stephanie looked at him perplexed.

"You really don't know who I am do you..?" he said.

"No..no sir.." she said. The man gave a suffering sigh shaking his head and pulling off the balaclava. Stephanie jumped back her eyes wide.

"Robbie Rotten!" She gasped.

"Don't look so surprised Pinky..." He muttered.

"..I ...I didn't know you could skate.."

"…hmm.. well I don't let it get around.."

"You never told me you could skate.. you never told any of us.."

"Hmm.. true.. but then again.. I don't recall any of you ever asking me.." The man replied.

Stephanie was silent for a moment, thinking over what she had just learned.

 _/ Robbie can skate... no Robbie can figure skate... and really well../_ she watched him gliding ahead of her. Tall, slim, wrapped in a skin tight black leotard, his every movement fluid... so different from his usual hunched up slinking gait he used about the town.

 _/ Wow he's really tall.../_ she suddenly noticed. Standing straight up he seemed to tower over her.

"So tell me Pinky.. why are you out here..?" Robbie asked skating backwards as he turned to study her.

"I heard a noise..." Stephanie began

"No..no..why are you out **HERE** , now, at this hour... in the dark of the night? And talking to strangers.." He grinned. Stephanie gave him an annoyed glare.

"I felt like skating" she shrugged.

"Uh huh.. all be yourself.. that's dangerous you know.. isn't the elf teaching you anything..?" He said dryly, " …besides…you normally have a little posse with you... where are they..?"

"….busy." she mumbled. Robbie raised an elegant brow in disbelief

"..busy?.. I don't think so...spill"

.

* * *

Before she knew what was happening Stephanie was telling the town villain all about the talent show and how she couldn't take part in it because she didn't have a father. She talked and talked, glad to have somebody to listen to her as she poured her heart out. And Robbie, for all his other faults was a good listener.

"..and now everybody is arguing with each other... Stingy and Trixie are going on about who's gonna get more gifts and Pixel and Goggi won't even talk with each other thinking that the other is gonna steal their idea for the contest...and it's so silly they were working together on an invention just the week before...and it was going so well...now...everybody is fighting over Christmas or too busy with their contest submission to do anything.. and Ziggy and I are being left out..."

Robbie listened intently, nodding is silent agreement. It certainly sounded like the typical foolishness he'd come to associate with Christmas and contests of any kind.

" I just couldn't take it anymore.. and...that's..." She glanced up at him, hoping he wouldn't get angry at her "….that's why I followed you home the other day" she said " You just seemed so sad...kinda...left out... like me.."

"Hmmph.." Robbie huffed. "Well.. you should learn not to go trapiezing into people's homes uninvited. Snooping about as you please... it's rude" his eyes flared, some of the other days anger returning. Stephanie nodded, taking a step back

"..I'm sorry.."

Robbie glared for a moment longer before dropping his eyes to the ground.

" Ahem..yes...well..." he coughed awkwardly " ...I'm sorry too.." he rubbed a hand through his black locks. "I shouldn't have yelled at you for looking at that picture..." he admitted grudgingly. ".. at least... not er..quite so dramatically"

/ Is Robbie Rotten actually apologizing to me..?/ the young girl wondered.

" Who is she..?" she suddenly blurted out, before clamping her mouth shut in alarm at her poor timing and nosiness. Robbie looked hard at her, a frown marring his features for a moment before relaxing with a long sigh and turning away.

"She was someone I use to know... we would often skate together…she loved to skate …." Stephanie nodded as they fell once more into a comfortable silence, gliding around the lake. She glanced up at Robbie from time to time before finally asking.

" So..so...why are **YOU** here in the dark..? Why not use the main lake it's a lot closer..?" she asked.

"I love a snowy night.." Robbie answered enigmatically, looking up into the dark sky, letting the light snow flakes fall across his cheeks. "…. and I come here because it's quiet...peaceful.. This lake is my stage... mine alone" He crossed his arms glowering towards the town, " I don't have to worry about being gawked at, laughed at or annoyed continuously"

The young girl nodded, she knew Robbie valued his privacy and, being a little shy, how difficult it would be for him to enjoy himself on the public lake, especially skating like he could.

/ _….He'd be mobbed by people...and he'd never have enough room to perform half his tricks..OH.._ / her head shot up suddenly as a thought came to her.

Robbie caught the sudden motion and turned cocking a brow at her. "Penny for your thoughts..?"

"Robbie..will...will you teach me to skate ?" she asked again. Robbie's brows furrowed, as he stared up into the sky once again. She held her breath for what seemed like forever waiting for his answer.

"...yes" he said quietly. He blinked and shook himself slightly "… but we skate here...just you and me. Don't go telling the others of this place or the deals off."

" Really..?" Stephanie blinked, she was so surprised that the man had actually agreed, "Oh Robbie thank you !" Stephanie grinned, hugging him about the waist. The tall man tensed suddenly at the unexpected contact.

" um...ok...ya... so…tomorrow then..." he stammered, prying himself from the child's grasp.

"I'll meet you at the public rink tomorrow... not too early please..."

"Ok..." Stephanie beamed. She felt better than she had for days as she followed Robbie towards the river pathway that lead back into Town.

.

* * *

"And that's it…." Stephanie chattered on as they reached the public rink. "it's what I always wanted, to skate like they do on TV. With those pretty sparkling dresses and glittering skates. Dressed up as a princess with my dashing prince."

Robbie cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

" I would spin and twirl and then be lifted into the air for the grand finale." She sighed wistfully.

"How about you? What have you always wanted more than anything for Christmas Robbie..?"

"Me?"

"Yeah ...tell me."

" It doesn't matter.." he muttered.

" Oh come on.."

"No...it's stupid "

"...come on Robbie I told you mine… what is it..?" She pleaded.

Robbie sighed irritably "You're looking at it.." He said dryly, pointing above his head to a small sprig of mistletoe.

" A kiss..?" Stephanie asked.

Robbie ducked his head, looking embarrassed.

" Yes... a kiss."

"Thank seems easy enough.." the young girl replied.

"No.. it's not… I don't want just any kiss. I want a kiss from someone special. Not forced, not because they had to, or were asked to, or because they felt sorry for me but because they truly cared about me...because….. because they loved me" He sighed.

"You're special to me Robbie.." She said softly.

Robbie blinked looking decidedly uncomfortable before clearing his throat and stepping past her. "Come on Pinky it's time to be heading home..."

"Ok….. night Robbie.." She smiled, heading up the lane, as he watched her go.

/ I'm special..?/ a ghost of a smile on his face.

.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - A walk through the Christmas Forest.

.

* * *

It was half past ten the next morning when Robbie arrived at the rink, skates in hand. He glanced about satisfied to see that the lake was still deserted at this time in the morning. He paced back and forth a few times before electing to take a seat on the bench. He was waiting for Stephanie to come so they could be on their way before anybody else showed up.

 _/ She really wants_ _ **ME**_ _to teach her how to skate..?/_ He mulled over the information, unable to believe it as truth. _/She was concerned...about me...that I was sad../_ Robbie felt a strange stirring in his chest. _/ It's been a long time since anybody looked up to me like that ...even longer that anybody cared about how I was feeling.../_

From somewhere in the town a clock chimed 11:00am. Robbie turned to look back at the town, his eyes scanning the pathway to the lake.

"Come on kiddo ... don't take too long.. You know I don't do the social scene."

He was debating whether or not to start lacing up when a voice called out to him.

"Hey Robbie !"

"Oh..no." Robbie groaned, rolling his eyes in despair.

 _/How does that hyperactive twit constantly find me..?/_ Turning he gave a weak smile to the small elf, as he bounded over to the bench.

"What you doing..?" Sportacus asked as he halted inches in front of Robbie, completely invading the taller man's space.

" Nothing .." Robbie snapped stepping back from the hyper blue blur. " …what do you want Sportakook..?"

"Oh are you going skating..?" Sportacus cried excitedly, noticing the skates at Robbie's side. " Oh that's great Robbie! I didn't know you could skate..!" Robbie growled feeling his control starting to slip.

"There's a lot you don't know about me ..." He snapped.

"Oh Robbie.." Sportacus chuckled "I always knew we'd find a sport for you..." the elf chattered on obliviously. "This is great.. now that you can skate we can all skate together.." he beamed.

Robbie grit his teeth in annoyance. "No thank you " he ground out slowly.

"Oh come on Robbie..it'll be fun... you'll love it..! I know you will and Arrkk-!"

 **SLAM!**

Sportacus' eyes went wide as he suddenly found himself slammed to the ground.

"R.. Robbie ..?" He gasped " ..w..what..?" he cried out feeling the man's fingers digging painfully into his shoulder. He looked up to see Robbie's face was livid, and mere inches from his own.

" Listen here elf, don't assume to just know me, or what I like or want **GOT IT !** " He growled. Sportacus nodded, mutely.

"Good ...now leave me alone !" He stood back up, removing himself from atop the elf, and roughly yanking the smaller man up with him. Sportacus dusted the snow off his vest in silence, giving Robbie an uncertain look of wariness.

"Sportacus!, Robbie ! ..." The voice of Stephanie broke the thick silence between the two men.

" Stephanie !"Sportacus exclaimed, very happy to see her, he gratefully moved away from Robbie as he dashed to meet her.

"Hey Sportacus" she smiled, giving him a hug. She pulled back looking at him strangely. " Are you ok Sportacus..?" She asked. " You look a little pale...and.. your shaking.." The elf gave a wary look over his shoulder towards their long-legged companion.

" ...un...I...I'm fine Stephanie..." He shrugged, "What brings you here..?"

"Robbie and I are going skating.." She smiled.

" ...!" Sportacus looked slightly alarmed at the news. "Ahhhh...Stephanie.. are you sure..?" He asked.

"Maybe I should come too.." Stephanie winced slightly as she heard Robbie let out an irritated hiss of breath.

"Three's a crowd.." he muttered.

" Sorry Sportacus .. I mean it's just gonna be Robbie and me today... just the two of us.." she gave the elf her biggest sweetest smile, hoping to placate him.

 _/Oh please Sportacus...take the hint/_ she begged.

The elf looked doubtful as he pulled her aside. "Are you sure Stephanie.. I mean... Robbie is.. well .." he looked worried "…. He's acting a little strange today..."

"I'll be fine Sportacus...I promise.." She reassured the town hero. " I don't think Robbie's as bad as everybody thinks he is..."She whispered "I think he just needs ...to...to.. learn how to express himself a little better..."

"You could say that..." Spotacus grumbled.

"Ahem ... If we're done with the interrogation elf, Pinky and I were planning to go skating before you interrupted"

The elf gave the man a hurt glare and opened his mouth to protest, when Stephanie, sensing a fight, jumped between the two.

"Alright..well let's get going then!" She exclaimed, grabbing the taller man's arms and pulling him towards the ice. "Bye Sportacus..! " She waved, leaving the elf to his own thoughts.

"Bye…Stephanie.." he said softly watching them go. Turning with a sigh, he headed back towards Lazy Town, occasionally giving a backward glance to the rink.

 _/ Robbie won't hurt Stephanie../_ He reasoned with himself, as he started through the streets. _/ ...still he should try to keep his temper../_ he winced rubbing his shoulder where he'd hit the ground. _/hmm I wonder what made him so angry...?/_

 _._

* * *

He was just coming up to the park, when he noticed a large crowd of people gathered about the police station.

 _/ Hmmm...something's up../_ he noted jogging over.

"Jives..." he asked, stepping up beside the boy "..what happened..? what's going on.?" he looked about at the various people running about or gathered together in small groups.

" It's Ziggy" Jives replied. "..he's missing .. I think he ran away .."

"What !" Sportacus cried " when?.. ..why...?"

The young boy looked uncomfortably over to where a small group of kids stood. Sportacus dashed over already guessing what had transpired amongst the kids.

"Pixel, Goggi, Trixie, Stingy..." He asked in a stern tone, folding his arms across his chest. " I don't suppose any of you happen to know why Ziggy would want to run away..?" The children, squirmed under his gaze, looking distinctly guilty. Sportacus tapped his foot impatiently. " ..well ...?"

" It's all Goggi's fault !"Pixel suddenly blurted out.

"... And Stingy's !" Trixie added, glaring at the sandy haired boy.

".. What..?.. I didn't say anything that wasn't true !" Stingy protested. " Santa always gives me more gifts than anybody.. I get everything I want for Christmas.."

" Well so do I !" Trixie snapped.

"I get more..." He countered.

" **Stop This** !" Sportacus shouted. The children turned to look at the elf in disbelief.

"Did... did he just yell ..?" Goggi asked.

" Sportacus never yells.." Trixie breathed. Sportacus threw them a warning look before turning back to Jives.

"Now ..Jives, tell me what happened. Why did Ziggy run away..?"

" Well, Ziggy and me were playing at the park and then Pixel and Goggi arrived. We got talking about the talent show, and soon they were fighting . Then Ziggy told them they shouldn't fight cause they were friends, and that it was just a contest...and..un …" he glanced at the other boys.

" It's my fault Sportacus.." Pixel admitted sadly " I was angry at Goggi here.. not Ziggy.. but..but I was really mean to him..I said some nasty things to him... and he ran away…" the young boy hung his head.

Trixie stepped forward meekly " Stingy and I...we...we. met him at the square.. he tried to talk to us …but... but .. we were so busy fighting over who was going to get more stuff for Christmas...we told him to go away .." she said tearfully.

" To….get lost actually ..." Stingy mumbled. " .. and now he has..." Sportacus shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts,

"Guys..that was…."

"Sportacus !" A voice called. The elf turned to see a young woman with short blond hair running towards him.

" Zira.." He said as she grabbed hold of his vest, embracing him.

"Oh ..Sportacus.. it's Ziggy ! He's gone... you have to find him please." She cried.

"She's right... oh Dear this is bad.." The mayor cried, wringing his hands together nervously. "Sportacus we must find Ziggy quickly...the forecast calls for snow tonight ...a possible storm coming in.

" Oh..no Ziggy.." Zira wept "He'll freeze..."

"No.." Sportacus stated, " Don't worry ... we find him. Mayor I need you to organize a search of the town sqare. Zira you're his mother... do you know anywhere he might go if he were upset..?" The small elf asked.

" I ..I don't know.."

"Sportacus...we want to help too." Trixie announced leading the band of children.

Sportacus nodded. "Ok...you kids go look along the edge of town, the school house and the park. Work in pairs. Stingy and Trixie take Stingy's car and check to edge of town.

Jives and Halla... you two cover the park. And Goggi and Pixle you two search the school yard.

"Woah wait I don't want to be paired with him..." Goggi complained.

Sportacus looked sternly at the boy "Ziggy is missing, this isn't about what you **want** to do...but what you **need** to do..." he turned to Jives. "You're Ziggy's best friend ... any other ideas where he'd go..?"

The young boy thought for a moment, scratching his cap " The gardens ...maybe..or behind the library..or..." His eyes went wide. "Sportacus I bet I know where he is. I bet Ziggy went to our tree house.. in the woods" the boy exclaimed.

"Where Jives..?" Sportacus asked urgently.

" In the forest, past the lake, in a big pine tree..."

Sportacus nodded " Ok, I'll go search the forest, the rest of you search your section of the town...and report back to the mayor if you find anything." Sportacus turned to go.

"Oh hurry Sportacus" Zira sobbed " It'll be dark soon.." The elf nodded, knowing how quickly the sun set during the deep winter months.

" We'll find him Zira.." He assured her.

" I should be helping..to look too." she insisted.

" You need to stay at home in case he come back..." he said gently, as the young woman nodded. With a reassuring smile, he turned and dashed off towards the forest at the edge of town. The other members of Town already spreading though the community. The search had begun.

.

* * *

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Blizzard**

 **.**

* * *

Sportacus ran through forest, following the trail by the frozen lake

 _/ Ok...follow the trail by the lake ... look for the big pine tree../_

He made his way past the lake and deeper into the forest, tracking his way towards the one pine tree that stood above all the others. It didn't take long for the hero to find what he was looking for.

 _/ ...There ! Footprints../_ he noted.

"Ziggy !.." he called out as he jogged along "... Ziggy !.."

As he moved further into the wood the snow got steadily deeper. Soon the elf was sinking up to his knees with each step.

 _/ Brr...I know I'm made for the cold weather ...but this is something else.../_

He shook large clumps of snow from his trainers continuing on.

"... Ziggy !...Ziggy! ..." He glanced up, the sun was getting low, soon it would start getting darker and colder.

 _/ I hope he dressed warm../_ The elf thought. _/ ..wait ..what's that..?/_

Pulling his cap off he twitched his ears, listening for any slight sound. And it came to him; the soft sound of someone singing. Following the melody, Sportacus soon came to a small snow filled glade, with a large pine tree and at the far end ..and there at the base of the tree he saw...

" Ziggy !" He exclaimed bounding over to the boy in a shower of snow. " I find you !"

"Go away Sportacus ... I'm not going back ..never ever.." The boy sniffed. "The other kids are too mean to me .."

Sportacus sat down beside him " It was not nice what they said Ziggy... but they were very sad when they found you were gone."

"I don't care ... I'm not going back." Ziggy huffed.

"Well ...where you go then..?" He asked.

"I'll stay here and live in the tree house..." Ziggy replied.

"With who..?"

"... I'll stay here all by myself..." Ziggy stated folding his arms.

" ..Hmmmm .. that sounds very lonely ...and boring.."Sportacus replied." Won't you miss your friends.."

"NO ! " Ziggy cried loud enough to make the man wince. " They were mean.."

"...I know they miss you..." Sportacus added gently. "And your mother misses you... she cares about you very much.."

" I wish my Dad cared about me... then I would be like everyone else..." Ziggy sighed "...but it doesn't matter anyway, I wouldn't be in the talent show because I haven't got any talent. I'm not good at anything..."

" Oh...really..?" Sportacus asked with some surprise. " ..well it seems to me from what I just heard a moment ago, you have a pretty good talent."

Ziggy shrugged " It was nothing special though... just a song.."

" It special if you make it special...A song is just a bunch of words ... till someone gives them a melody.. and a voice to be heard by ..no..?" the man grinned.

"I guess so .. but I've never sung before ... not in front of anybody. I'm too shy." The young boy mumbled.

Sportacus thought for a moment looking about him, his eyes landing on a lone snowman as a sparkle came to his eyes. _/ Hmmm… he looks lonely../_

"Ziggy I got an idea ..but I need your help..."

The small boy looked confused as the hero grabbed a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball and began to roll it. "Come, you help.. you see.."

.

* * *

.

Elsewhere, deep in the forest, on the small secluded lake.

"Ok, now the first thing you need to do is loosen your stance. You're too rigid, you have to let your body flow like water... feel the ice and trust your movements" Robbie explained as he spun gracefully on the frozen surface.

"Like this..?" Stephanie asked, trying to copy his movements.

"… good good.." Robbie nodded "Now try doing that spin I showed you but this time feel the motion."

" Ok Robbie" She smiled, taking a deep breath. The young girl focused on what Robbie had said.

 _/ Ok.. don't overthink it.. let it come naturally.../_ she thought, going into the motions she turned and lifted one leg, curling it and letting herself spin in a great sweeping arc _. / I'm doing it !/_ She thought.

" **Whoah !"** She yelped as she came out of the spin, wobbling a bit and dropping to her hands and knees. "Robbie ! Did you see me ... did you..?" She cried breathlessly, skating up to him.

" Yes...you're a natural kiddo…. a few more lessons and you'll have those tricks down pat." He gave her a small smile.

"I did it I did it !" Thank you Robbie..!" She cried with delight, wrapping her arms tightly about the lanky man's waist in an exuberant hug. Robbie gave a startled gasp at the sudden onslaught. But quickly recovered himself, placing a hand on Stephanie's head and ruffing the pink locks affectionately.

"Come on Pinky we've had enough for today we better get going it's starting to snow and we've got a long skate back home. He turned and began to make his way into the narrow channel of the river mouth when an ominous creaking came to his ear. Robbie halted immediately, back pedaling as fast as his skates would take him.

"Stop Pinky !" He cried, grabbing hold of one of Stephanie's hands.

"What was that..?" Stephanie asked fearfully.

" The ice, the sun must of melted the ice in the river this afternoon, it's always thinner there. Well we can't skate home now" he sighed , leaning down to unlace his skates "….like it or not we're walking home.

.

* * *

.

"There ..how's that...?" Sportacus asked.

"Not bad...we sure made alot of them..." Ziggy said looking about the clearing at the numerous snowmen. The young boy grinned, placing another branch into one of the nearby snowmen.

"It was really fun Sportacus..we made a snowmen village" he gave a happy laugh.

" Yes..that's a police snowman, and a teacher.." Sportacus said pointing to various snow people.

" ..and this one's a snow baby.." Ziggy laughed pointing to a tiny one.

"Good ... now they can help us.." Sportacus beamed.

"What..?" Ziggy looked confused ".. help us how..?"

".. Simple...you sing they listen.. you have an audience now.."

"…. oh I don't know ..." Ziggy gulped.

"…Come on Ziggy this will work... the snowmen, they listen but no judge" Sportacus smiled. " You can practice with them.."

" Well ..." Ziggy looked doubtful, " I guess as long as it's just snowmen. He walked over to a small mound and looked out across the small frozen audience. They were still and silent.

/ Like they are waiting for me to start../ he thought. With a shy glance he looked over to Sportacus who gave him a thumbs up and with a smile he began to sing.

.

* * *

.

After they had been walking for a few moments Stephanie thought it was safe to ask the question she'd been harboring in the back of her mind for a few days now.

 _/Well he seems in a good mood... for Robbie anyway../_

" ..un...Robbie..?" She began quietly "About the….the girl in the photograph..?"

Robbie sighed as he continued to walk on, not looking back and Stephanie was afraid she'd made him angry.

 _/ What if he decides not the skate with me anymore/_ she thought in alarm.

" ...I'm sorry Robbie ... I didn't mean to pry..." She said " I just..-"

"Her name's Noel….." He muttered.

Stephanie kept quiet as Robbie continued, a wistful smile ghosting his lips. "You know Pinky, in some ways ...she was alot like you. Full of energy, always running about trying to make friends with everybody . Her and I ... we...we...would skate together" his eyes glazed over as memory enveloped his mind. " ..she ...she loved to skate."

 _/ I know… you told me…/_ Stephanie wanted to say as she walked quickly to keep up with Robbie's much longer stride.

" Does she ever come to visit you..?" Stephanie asked.

" ...every night...with every breath I take .." He replied, causing the young girl to falter in confusion. Stephanie blinked she didn't recall seeing anybody new in Lazy Town, certainly not every night.

" What does she look like..?" Stephanie asked.

" Sorta like me I guess... dark hair, green eyes. She always wore red ribbons in her hair. You don't look much like her... but...but you remind me of her so much...so..much.." He choked, his voice going hoarse.

"Robbie..?"

"She ...was my daughter.."

"OH.." Stephanie gasped.

 _/Robbie has a daughter..!/_ She glanced up into the man's face. _/I remind him of his daughter?/_

"I don't recall ever seeing her..." Stephanie mused.

"..No you wouldn't have..." He replied listlessly "... she's dead.."

Stephanie came to a screeching halt

 _/Dead !/_ She gasped, looking up at Robbie.

" How...?" She began, but Robbie put a hand up to stop the questions before she could ask them and they continued their walk in silence.

.

* * *

.

" _Sleep in heavenly peace... Sleep in heavenly peace_..." Ziggy sang out the last few lines of silent night; the audience frozen in rapture. As the boy finished and took a bow there came a clattering and clacking. Ziggy looked up to see the snowmen clapping their woody limbs together for him, courtesy of one small blue elf shaking the branches.

" Bravo Ziggy..." Sportacus said coming up from the clapping crowd.

The young boy grinned "I did it Sportacus !"

"Sure did...see you melt their hearts...a very serious thing for a snowman.." The elf chuckled, the young boy joining him a moment later.

"That was fun ...Sportacus... Thanks .. you know…for being...here"

"You're welcome Ziggy, I had fun too. But we should really be getting back soon, the snow's really starting to fall."

" I guess so..." Ziggy sighed. " or... we could stay a little longer.." He gave the elf a sly grin.

" Hmm..." Sportacus gave him an amused look, that clearly spoke he knew what the boy was trying.

"... please... we could build a snow fort.."

" Hmmmmm ..." Sportacus was sorely tempted.

"please.."

He felt his resolve crumble, "... well...maybe just a few moments longer..." he finally agreed.

"Yippee !" Ziggy cried, dashing through the glen with Sportacus close at his heels.

.

* * *

.

Robbie and Stephanie had been traveling in relative silence for the past 10 min. With the falling snow getting ever thicker it was all Robbie could do not to lose his bearings in the onslaught of cold white flakes. He blinked several times as a twisting wall of white flew into his face.

"How you doing Pinky.?" He called back.

"I'm cold Robbie .." She shivered, pulling up close to his side. " ..why is it snowing so hard all of a sudden..?"

"It must be a blizzard; they can pop up suddenly from time to time. ... Come on kiddo..we gotta keep going."

" I wish we could just skate back.." Stephanie sighed.

"Trust me... I would love to..but not with the ice that thin along the river...too risky.. we-!" He stopped abruptly, and Stephanie crashed into him.

" OOF! Ow...Robbie why'd you ...what in the ?..." She and Robbie stared transfixed as they entered a glen filled with a small army of snowmen.

" ...uh...Robbie..?" Stephanie asked.

"..Not a clue Pinky..." He replied as they made their way into the glen. Stephanie stopped to admire 2 or 3 of the snowmen " I wonder who made them..?"

" Who knows..?" Robbie shrugged "... why so many though..?" He shivered, rubbing his arms. " Come on Pinky lets go this place is creepy. I feel like I'm being watched."

"Oh come on Robbie" Stephanie laughed " It's just a bunch of snowmen."

SPLAT!

" Arrgghh !" Robbie yelped jumping into the air as a snowball hit him square in the rear. "I knew it….I knew we were being watched we're under attack ..run !"

SPLAT !

Stephanie caught a snowball to her chest. She turned when she heard the sound of laughter coming from a small snow fort.

" Sportacus...Ziggy !" Stephanie cried running over to them.

" Hey what's the big idea, hitting us ..?" Robbie snapped.

" Sorry Robbie.." Sportacus said, without much sorrow evident in his voice.

" Ya we didn't mean it...honest." Ziggy snickered.

Stephanie grinned looking up at Robbie. The tall man glanced down at her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Pinky...?" He asked, an evil leer on his face.

"OH yeah...it's payback time !" Stephanie yelled turning towards the snow fort.

" SNOWBALL FIGHT !" Ziggy screeched, dodging behind the snow fort wall.

" Quick over here...!" Robbie cried as he and Stephanie took up their station behind the line of snowmen.

" Fire snowballs !" Ziggy cried as he and Sportacus launched a barrage of chilly projectiles across the glen.

" Faster Robbie faster !" Stephanie cried as they made and flung snowballs of their own as fast as they could in retaliation. The game went on for over an hour until.

" Sportacus fire !" Ziggy shouted.

" I can't...I don't have the balls.." He cried.

" What..?!" Ziggy stared at him.

" I don't have any snowballs left..." The elf explained, gesturing to the bare ground about the fort.

" HA HA we got you now !" Robbie bellowed across the space.

"But Robbie ..we don't have any snowballs left either.." Steph informed her oversized playmate.

" Oh yes we do... watch..." Robbie smirked " Oi, Sportakook !"

The elf looked up as his name was called and was suddenly sent backwards head over heels as the head of one of the snowmen struck him in the face.

" Hey !" Ziggy cried indignantly " What do you call that..?"

" Improvisation of available resources..." Robbie announced "We win !"

" **NEVER** !" Ziggy cried. "..come on Sportacus.."

" No Ziggy.. I think we'll have to leave it at that... for now anyway..." Sportacus announced, brushing the snow off as he got up. " ..we got to get home...people will be worried about us."

He felt a little guilty about losing track of the time like that...but it had been fun. Robbie looked up suddenly and saw that the storm had indeed intensified outside of their sheltered little glen.

" We gotta get home.." He said repeating Sportacus' prediction. "Come on Pinky..." he knelt down allowing the shivering girl to climb up and piggyback. Sportacus knelt down doing the same for Ziggy.

" Ok let's get going.." He said.

.

* * *

.

Their pace came to a crawl once they were out of the glen. The storm really had picked up and Sportacus felt even guiltier for having let himself be talked into staying longer than he knew he should have.

 _/ But... we wouldn't have met Stephanie and Robbie../_ He thought _/… they may have needed help.. at least now we're all together./_

"Sporty..hurry up will you I'm freezing." Robbie's voice called out against the howling wind that buffeted them. The villain seemed quite able to put on a good burst of speed when he was cold and looking forward to a warm home and a hot meal. The elf put his head down and sloughed forward trying to keep up to Robbie's pace with Ziggy on his back.

" Robbie, slow down …. I can't go any faster, the snow's too deep" He shouted.

Robbie grumbled as he reduced his pace. " ...not my fault you're a munchkin" he muttered, pulling to the side, he crouched down under a tree letting Stephanie down from his back.

" The blizzards getting worse...this is no good…" He shivered. "Honestly Sporty ...I don't even know if we're going the right way anymore."

"Sportacus ... I'm tired..and...and cold..." Ziggy sniffed as he slid off the hero's back.

"Me too.. are we almost home...?" Stephanie asked. The two children cuddled together. Robbie looked into the hero's wide blue eyes with his own worried grey ones.

 _/ What can we do..?/_ He thought. _/ The kids can't go much farther../_

" Alright... " Sportacus announced a determined look on his face, " I'm gonna scout ahead a bit. You two stay here with Robbie"

"But Sportacus, you can't leave us" Ziggy said.

"I'm not Ziggy, but I must check out the lay of the land ahead, and I'll be faster on my own. It too dangerous for you to come this time.

"Is this a dangerous mission?" Zigy asked wide eyed "...what if you don't come back..? What if you go missing like your dad did..?

Spotacus put a hand on the boys shoulder "That won't happen Ziggy, I promise. I'll be back soon.." He assured them. The elf dashed off into the whirling snowstorm as Robbie took refuge under the meager protection offered by the tree, pulling the two children close.

" Robbie, shouldn't we stay together..?" Stephanie asked. Truthfully the man was thinking the very same thought as he watched the retreating blue smudge that was Sportacus.

 _/ Don't you go getting lost out there you silly elf... you're the hero not me...we need you.../_

" Brrrrr..." Sportacus grimaced as another clump of snow made its way down his collar. He had been walking for almost 20 minutes now, searching for the pathway back to the town. The elf shook the snow from his shoulders as the storm continued to attack mercilessly.

 _/Come on... come on ../_

He stood still listening as hard as his ears could for any sounds of the town, but the driving wind deafened him with roaring gusts of sleet. Shivering he shoved his cap back on over his frozen ears. He was about to give up hope when he spotted something bright fluttering some distance in front of him.

 _/ What is this..?/_

He wondered as he reached up, pulling a bright red ribbon from a branch. Looking about, he noticed small paw prints on the ground about him, with his head to the ground the elf began to follow the trail.

" Is this..?..." He breathed peering through the squall at the ground ahead of him.

"..yes..it is. It's the clearing…...Then we just need to go ...that way !" He grinned as he found his bearings. He glanced at the ribbon in his hand.

 _/ I don't know who put this here but we sure needed it./_ He put the ribbon in his pocket, then, quickly snapping a branch on a tree, he stuck his cap on it.

 _/ There..that should be easy to find.. now to get the others../_ he turned and raced back along his path.

.

* * *

.

" I'm sooooooo hungry..." Stephanie sighed as she and Ziggy curled up together against Robbie.

" Don't mention food Pinky.." Robbie muttered, his stomach growling. " I'm hungry enough...I could almost eat sports candy."

" I brought some with me when I ran away..." Ziggy piped up, grabbing his backpack.

" I said **almost.**." Robbie sniffed.

"How long do you think Sportacus is gonna be...?" Stephanie asked.

" I...I don't know..." Robbie admitted. " If he's not back soon though we may have to leave without him."

"But !" Stephanie gasped. " ..that's not very nice !"

"It has nothing to do with being nice..." Robbie growled ".. if we sit still for much longer we'll freeze. We'll have to go if he's not back in another 5 minutes."

"Guys!..." Sportacus called out.

" Over here!" Ziggy cried, dropping his pack and waving his arms.

The blue clad figure of Sportacus slowly emerged from the blinding white.

" There you are.." Sportacus said, crouching down under the tree.

"Well..?" Robbie asked. "what did you find...?"

" I find the way back... but we gotta hurry, the snow will cover the tracks very quickly" Sportacus exclaimed twisting and backing out from under the branches. "Come on this way!"

"Ya let's go.." Ziggy yelped, as the small group rushed to keep up with the elf. Soon they made it to the clearing, there Sportacus pulled his cap off the tree and happily placed it back on his head.

" The clearing...I don't know how you found it Sporty, but at least we can get home." Robbie said. " So the small lake is over there if we go that way...then it's just a matter of walking back into town. Still gonna be a long walk with all this snow..." he sighed.

.

* * *

.

The kids trudged through the snow between Sportacus and Robbie as they continued to make their way back home. The blizzard howled around them, whipping up the freezing flakes into their faces.

" unggghhh..." Robbie growled "Sportacus can't you wiggle your ears or something and make the storm go away..."

" I'm not **that** kind of elf.." Sportacus replied wryly.

" Of **course** you're not" Robbie sighed. " why couldn't you be the kind that lives in trees and bakes cookies..?"

Sportacus snorted with amusement "… would you really want to test my cooking skills.?"

" Absolutely not ! If they are anything like your eating habits you'd be likely to poison me.!"

"Are we there yet..?" Ziggy yawned, after trudging thru the deep snow for almost 20 minutes.

" My feet are hurting ..."Stephanie said. Robbie nudged them forward, giving Sportacus a questioning look.

 _/ We should be coming to the river soon.../_ Sportacus thought _/… it'll be easier to walk on../_

"Sportacus I'm tired .." Ziggy whined plopping down in the snow.

" Up you get... we can't stop now.." The elf encouraged, lifting the young boy back to his feet. " I'll run up ahead and check our location Ok..? Don't worry Ziggy, it'll get easier when we get to the river" Sportacus dashed ahead of the group.

"Robbie ! I'm going ahead to check our position" he called over his shoulder to the weary villain. Panting for air, Robbie leaned over holding a stitch in his side. The two children beside him watching as the elf went on ahead.

" I'm tired Stephanie.."Ziggy yawned again.

"Me too Ziggy..."Stephanie agreed. ".. the snow's so hard to walk through.."

"Ya ...but Sportacus said it'll be easier when we get to the river up ahead "

"Easier... at the river...?" Robbie blinked, his mind suddenly clicking to what Sportacus had been implying .

 _/ OH NO !/_ His eyes went wide _/_ _ **Sportacus NO !**_ _not the river...!/_ Robbie bolted after the elf.

"Robbie !" Stephanie cried as she and Ziggy were quickly left in his wake.

" **Sportacus NO !** " He yelled racing along the bank, the children struggling to keep up with him. He arrived just as the elf was stepping onto the ice.

" **Stop ...Sportacus Stop !"**

"Robbie !?" Startled the hero turned to look behind him just as a loud crack tore through the quiet of the forest. A gaping hole appeared in the ice, dark water visible underneath. The elf didn't even have time to cry out as he was plunged into the icy depths.

.

* * *

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Hot Chocolate**

 **.**

* * *

.

" **Sportacus !"** Robbie cried, jumping down the bank and out onto the river. He slid across the slick surface dropping to his knees near the hole "Sportacus" he gasped reaching his arm towards the stricken hero.

The elf clawed at the ragged edge of the hole, but it was no good, he couldn't pull himself out.

"R...R..Robbie.." He gasped, his teeth chattering.

"Gimme your hand you damn elf..now !" Robbie screamed. His hand grasped Sportacus's fingers for a brief moment before the elf slipped under the water.

" **Sportacus !"** Stephanie and Ziggy made it to the river's edge, Robbie swung a hand up to halt them.

"Stay where you are.!" He shouted, twisting back to stare at the hole.

" Where is he ..?" Stephanie asked as she stood at the river's edge scanning the ice desperately in the last few rays of sunlight.

" I...I don't see him.." Robbie choked, crawling back towards the shore. " He's gone...he must have gone under."

"No!" Ziggy cried " He can't be gone ... we gotta save him.!" The young boy made to throw himself into the icy water after his hero. " ...if you won't , I will... I'll do it myself!" The small boy yelled, tears freezing on his cheeks.

" Zippy ...calm down !" Robbie snapped, grabbing the boy by his arms.

" **I have to help Sportacus!** " he cried.

" How ..by drowning yourself..? " Robbie snapped " Is that gonna help him..?" He glared at the boy. " ….think sensibly.." he growled. He waited until the child had plopped down in the snow before turning to Stephanie.

"You see anything Pinky..?"

"No Robbie...nothing..." the young girl sniffed. "... I think he's .." She looked up into his eyes giving him a lost look of wretchedness.

 _/ Don't gimme that look kid ...please../_ Robbie couldn't stand to see the children looking so distraught.

.

.

From a point to their right the river suddenly exploded with a loud crack, sending shards of ice flying in every direction. The small blue elf was trying to drag himself out of this newly created hole as the children watched in amazement.

"Sportacus !" Ziggy cried leaping up to dash to him.

" Stop !" Robbie barred his way. " I'll get him out of the hole for you, but you and Pinky stay where you are. Under no circumstances are either of you to go fishing for elves...Got it..?" The two children nodded, as they watched Robbie slide back onto the ice and grabbed Sportacus by a thick bracered arm.

" unnhhnn… come on Sporty... " Robbie groaned pulling back as hard as he could. The elf was finally pulled clear of the ice and half stumbled, half dragged up the bank.

"unn..I'm ok...I.." Sportacus mumbled, " ..Just tired..." He made to sit down when Robbie roughly slammed into his side.

" Oh no you don't ! Get up…..keep moving... **Now !** " He snapped, shoving the elf roughly down the pathway.

"Robbie ! you don't have to be so cruel to him...he's tired why won't you let him rest for a moment...?" Stephanie begged.

" No !" Robbie growled, giving the man a sharp kick to his shins "If he stops moving Pinky he'll freeze the death...we gotta keep going... **Move !** " He shouted at the elf, shaking him and giving him another hard kick.

For a while Robbie's constant barrage seemed to be working. Sportacus had kept himself walking, mumbling that he was ok...just tired. But now the cold was starting to tell on his strength, he was stumbling more and more often, getting slower to recover himself from a fall.

" Come on Sporty..." Robbie urged as the elf stumbled once again into the white powder. "Up you get.." he said wrapping an arm about the smaller man's waist. He was deathly cold and shivering violently.

" RRRRRo..bbbieee wherrrr rrrrr weeeee?" The hero asked, his speech slurred, and his eyes distinctly unfocused. He looked bad, and Robbie almost felt ashamed of himself as he mercilessly forced him onward.

 _/ Does he even know what's going on anymore..?/_ Robbie wondered.

" It's Ok Sporty we're heading home...Ok almost there.." he coaxed.

"…hmmmm...unnn...uhhhhhnn.."The elf gave a pained groan, placing a palm to his face as he sank to his knees in a dead faint.

" **Sportacus No ! Not now !** " Robbie barked grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him "wake up ! Sportakook ! Get up you can't just drop here you fool!"

"Sportacus ! wake up..!" Ziggy cried.

"It'll be ok Ziggy " Stephanie said embracing the boy.

" **No it won't !"** He cried "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have run away. Sportacus wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me...! "

"He would have " Stephanie insisted " ...He would have come to find Robbie and I ..so...so It's my fault too. I shouldn't have made Robbie take me skating...not with the storm coming in." She watched Robbie sadly as he struggled with the lead weight of their unconscious friend.

Ziggy wiped his eyes " I've already lost my Dad… now I'm gonna loose Sportacus too.."

" NO we're not ...we'll get him back to town. He'll be ok. We know the way back, we just need to keep together ..we'll be fine " Robbie groaned as he heaved the prone elf up onto his shoulders.

.

* * *

.

Ziggy sniffed as they continued on, their pace slower now with Robbie trying to carry Sportacus. He sent Stephanie up ahead to check on their progress and keep them on the correct path.

/Come on where is it …we can't be far from the town…./ Stephanie looked about her frantically, she'd run ahead, to look for the pathway, only about 100 feet, scared that she'd lose her friends in the blinding squall. In front of her the squall quieted for a moment, enough for her to see several forks in the path.

"Which way do we go !" She cried. The blinding snow had covered any land marks she may have recognized. The young girl dropped to her knees, bringing her frozen hands up to brush away icy tears from frozen cheeks.

"Please….all I want for Chirstmas is my friends to be safe…. To be back with my family…. All I need is them….Help them….Please…I need help…" She whispered.

"rooaawwrr? A soft wail carried on the wind.

" Kitty..? oh it is you…." Stephanie looked up in amazement . " I don't know how you got here…but do you know the way back into town…?" The small kitten purred rubbing against her side before leaping off and down on of the winding pathways.

" Hold on I'm coming.." Stephanie called running after the small shape.

.

* * *

.

"OHhhh.. Sporty... you gotta cut back on the snacks pal..." Robbie groaned, under the weight of his companion. He looked down at his side hearing a small sob. " Hey.. you...ok..?" he asked awkwardly "..you're being awfully quiet..."

" I don't want Sportacus to die…Robbie..." The boy sobbed.

"We'll get him fixed up Kiddo..." Robbie muttered. Ziggy nodded still looking miserable as Stephanie suddenly came racing back.

" We're getting close... I found the bend in the path up ahead." She announced.

"Good.." Robbie sighed. "… the town should be just beyond."

"Come on Ziggy..." Stephanie said gently, ' we'll be home soon...we won't lose him. Sportacus will be ok.."

"We won't lose him?"

"No" The young girl assured her friend as Robbie listened.

" I know how you two feel...about losing somebody..." He mumbled awkwardly. " I lost my father too..."he choked. "..my whole family actually.."

"Really..?" Ziggy asked

"That's awful.." Stephanie said.

"Yeah ...I was about the same age as you Zippy..."

" It hurts huh..?" Stephanie said quietly.

Robbie nodded " ..big time.."

"R ..Robbie...does the hurt ever go away..?" Ziggy asked. Robbie sighed, taking a deep breath.

" Honestly..? I really don't know kiddo, people say... time heals all wounds... but... I guess I'm still waiting."

.

* * *

.

" Oh hurry Robbie the storms getting worse" Stephanie cried above the howling wind as she pulled open the door to Robbie's lair.

" hunnn...uhhh..ughh... I'm going as fast as I can Pinky unn ...unnggg this ...unn elf isn't exactly travel friendly."

Having finally made it back to the edge of town, the small group quickly made their way to the closest home available. Robbie's. The lanky villain dropped down the shoot followed by the two children into the dark lair.

" Ok ..there" He gasped as he plopped the elf into the large fluffy arm chair before running off to grab several shirts and blankets from his room. " Here...change your clothes.." Robbie said tossing the shirts to Stephanie as he dashed into the kitchenette putting the kettle on the stove and placing a pot of soup to boil.

Once more he dashed off to the bedroom, coming back a moment later with several thick blankets. He handed some to the children, then flung a thick comforter around Sportacus's shoulders.

 _/ You always seem to end up in my chair unconscious…/_ he mused, tucking the edges in about the elf.

" Is he gonna be ok..?" Ziggy whispered, pulling the large shirt on and throwing his wet clothes into the corner.

Robbie looked down at the two expectant faces. _/ I sure hope so ...come on elf wake up… /_

"He's cold .. we need to warm him back up.." he replied as he handed a bowl of hot soup and a thick slice of toast to each child. "here .. eat slowly.. it'll warm you up." Robbie walked over to the wall where a small fire place stood filled and ready. Stephanie watched as Robbie bent down and set about lighting it. The lanky man stood back up dusting off his hands as he went back into the kitchenette to pour a couple cups of hot chocolate which he brought back to the children.

".. here..drink this " He mumbled.

" Thank you.." Stephanie stammered, sipping the creamy warm beverage as she watched the man return to the stove and pour another steaming bowl of soup.

"Wow... is Robbie ok ..?" Ziggy asked quietly, trying not to gulp down his meal too quickly. " ... I mean ... he's being nice... but he's usually so mean. I thought he hated kids."

Stephanie watched the man as he added a thick slice of buttered toast to the tray beside the soup. " I don't think any of us truly know Robbie... " she said thoughtfully. She was starting to see the man in a new light. _/ He's not really a mean nasty villain at all../_ She glanced over at the picture of the young girl on the mantelpiece.

 _/Noel... his daughter.. …./_ She remembered what Robbie had told her at the rink. _/She died…..and it broke his heart. He's not mean... he's hurt... just like Ziggy and I, we've all lost somebody... somebody we loved... someone we needed/_

.

* * *

.

Robbie walked into the room wearing a pair of pale green PJ's, he carried a second pair of PJ's in sky blue over his arm, in his hands were two steaming bowls of soup and toast and placing them on the table next to the chair. With careful hands he maneuvered the elf until he had him more or less in his lap

"Come on Sporty" He whispered, shaking the elf's shoulder's.

" unnn, uugghhhh..." Sportacus moaned. Robbie frowned in concern. He placed his hand on the man's brow feeling a cold sweat soaking through the golden locks.

 _/ This isn't working.../_

Stephanie and Ziggy watched to see what he was planning to do. Stephanie blushed as the lanky man pulled off his shirt, then pushed back the blanket, and stripped Sportacus of his wet outfit. Robbie wrapped the blankets back around them both, before giving the children a pointed glare.

"I'm trying to warm him up ..it hardly requires an audience," He replied curtly.

Both children looked away quickly, and the lair fell into silence. " I think you two should give your families a call, let them know you're here for the night and that you'll be home in the morning." Robbie murmured more gently. Stephanie nodded as she went to make the calls.

Robbie watched her go, listening as the storm continued to rage outside howling against the windows and rattling the heavy lid on the entrance. The lair was quiet save for the fury of the storm outside, and Robbie's urgent whispering as he attempted to rub some warmth back into the elf.

" unnggg..."Sportacus moaned

" Come on elf... come on.." he hissed, pouring a spoonful of broth down his throat. " I know it's not sports candy but at least there's no sugar in it..."

" mmmnnn..." The smaller man mumbled making a face as another spoonful was tipped down his throat.

"Sportacus..?" Ziggy whispered sitting up as he heard his hero stir, hoping that he'd open his eyes and be alright. But the man merely layed his head against Robbie's shoulder and slept on.

"Robbie ..?" Stephanie asked, taking a seat back on the floor next to Ziggy, she watched as the villain attempted to coaxed the hero back to life.

"What is it Pinky..?" He said, his voice low.

" I just wanted to thank you... for taking me skating"

Robbie grunted, not stopping his ministrations, " you're welcome.." he said gruffly.

"You know you're really good at lots of things Robbie.." the young girl smiled. " why don't you ever join in the town activities..?"

" Robbie snorted " It doesn't matter..."

"...but" Stephanie pushed.

" Drop it Pinky" Robbie replied in a voice that made it clear the conversation was over. "...I am what I am...ok.."

" ...I just thought that..."

" I make it a point to disregard the thoughts and opinions of people who still go nostril spelunking." He snapped turning to glare sullenly into the fire. "I deserve this life..."

"But aren't you lonely..?" Ziggy piped in.

Robbie's eyes had a haunted looked as they reflected the firelight

 _/..always../_

"I've been on my own for as long as I can remember" he muttered " ... too long maybe..."

The children looked at each other perplexed as Robbie continued to stare into the fire, his mind going back through the years. Stephanie placed her hands on her hip and stepped in front of the tall man.

"You're hiding something Robbie…" She said crossing her arms and staring at him stubbornly "…spill.."

" Stole my line I see.."

"We told you our stories ...now you tell us yours."

 _/ I suppose it's only fair/_ Robbie gave the small girl a wry smile, before sighing and looking deep into the flames.

" Very well..." He sighed "...I was born in the big city. Named after my father, Robert. I grew up in the boondocks, the rough side of the tracks, where the poor people go. Typical broken family of the area, an older sister and brother who hated me , a mother who didn't have the time for me and a father who was hardly ever around"

Robbie gave a bitter laugh "…even when he was...he never did anything with me...except find fault with everything I did, everything I was. He terrified me hard and cruel as he was. I would try to hide from him; make myself real small..."

Robbie's eyes were sad as he shook his head "A child should sleep **in** his bed...not **under** it. I don't think I ever had a kind word from my old man my whole life. He was killed when I was six...gang related. That was another reality when you grow up on the streets. You belong to a gang...whether you know it or not.

When I was small I had this friend, Bill. He and I were inseparable. We did everything together... Oh the pranks we pulled. But you see our families were at odds with one another. My father and Bill's hated each other.." Robbie sighed.

" I remember one day we had been playing together, him and I when our two gangs, our families, showed up and dressed us down for being together. We were forbidden to play together .. ..had to stay loyal to our own kind." Robbie shut his eyes as though the memory hurt him.

" I hated it…but Bill ate it up and in a few years we went from best friends to best enemies. **He** and **I** had become **us** and **them** and I knew then that I had lost my best friend. As we became older the fights became more serious. Fist fights and bloody noses, became gun battles and body bags.

My father was followed to the grave first by my brother, then by my sister and several cousins. It's..." Robbie stopped and swallowed " It's what drove my mother to leave. We had never been close.. but I think with all that had happened she had to leave ... ..had to get away…. before she saw all her children put in the ground.

I was 14 when I came home to find ...that I no longer had a home. A house ...but not a home. Suddenly I was nobodies child. I spent the next two years living on the street... no… not living on the street" Robbie snorted with contempt " I wasn't **living** on the street... I was **dying** on it, just trying to stay alive. I didn't have any hope for a future, and I was so lonely.

Then one evening I was in an alleyway, looking for….. for something to eat in the dumpsters. Stephanie gave a strangled gasp, looking up at Robbie with horror in her eyes.

" Hey sometimes life ain't pretty kiddo" " Robbie said giving her a shrug. " ..like I said...I was dying on the streets. Then one day, I was scrounging about in the garbage hoping to find something to eat, before somebody chased me away, when suddenly I came upon a baby. It struck me as odd at first, why leave a baby in a box...and in a dumpster of all places?"

But eventually I understood she'd been thrown away, living trash. She was just like me... deemed just as worthless, just as unwanted. Robbie picked up the picture from the table and gazed at the tender face sadly.

" She'd been left on Christmas eve... and so I named her Noel"

"I don't know why... but I couldn't take her to the police. Maybe I really was lonely, maybe a little foolhardy. I know I was only 16 but I thought …I thought she'd be better off with …..with someone who …..understood what it felt like to be thrown away, who could love her and take care of her. It'd be better than sitting in some orphanage. I would make sure she was somebodies child... and I did, for the next six years I was friend and father to Noel in every possible way.

She loved to skate and sing and….she….. she made me a better person. I got to work inventing, sold some of my inventions and we lived comfortably... not rich mind you... but comfortably. We were warm, we were fed and we were happy. I now had a purpose to live for, a daughter whom I could love and care for as I never was and she had a father to whom she would always be a princess

.

.

Stephanie had been listening in silence to Robbie's tale.

 _/ He had such a horrible childhood ..no wonder he's so grumpy. But... Noel seems to have made his life so much better. But she's dead! He said so…. How.?/_ She felt a thrill of dread as she put things together in her mind.

"Robbie... what...what happened to Noel... how...how did she..?"

Robbie set the photo down with a shaking hand; a tear had found its way down his cheek.

" I should have known that it was all too good to be true ... that the past is never content to stay in the past." He said brushing it away angrily, " It was Christmas eve, when a man paid a visit to our humble home. My old **'friend'** Bill. He and I got into it once more... some silly stupid argument over some silly stupid reason..." Robbie swallowed the lump in his throat.

" ...I...I had kept my gun from my street days...and when he pulled his gun ... I was ready with mine. We had a shootout. One I'm sure our old men would have been proud of... in the end Bill went racing off into the dark... how badly injured I don't know. I myself had taken a bullet to the arm ...and ...and Noel...lay beside the Christmas tree where she'd been putting ornaments on the lower branches.

Robbie shuddered, as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"She ... she l..looked so peaceful ...like she'd j...j..just fallen asleep waiting for Santa to visit.." He wiped his eyes. "she and I use to ...put...put the ornaments on the higher branches t...together. Always saved the s.. star for last " Robbie choked

"The worse thing is ...I don't know ….who….. who shot her...we were so angry and fighting so hard. Was..was it Bill's fault? …..did he miss me...and hit her..? or ...or am I to blame..? ...did...did I….. ...did I...? He stopped, his voice breaking as he covered his eyes with his hands, gasping in deep shuddering breaths, that were raw with pure misery. "…why did I keep it….why did I keep that damn gun!"

 _/Poor Robbie/_ Stephanie thought _/ No wonder he doesn't like Christmas ...or kids for that matter. It must kill him inside to see us all playing and laughing when his own childhood was so awful, when he's never allowed to forget his own little girl is gone./_

"We should do something.." Stephanie said, turning to Ziggy to see him wearing a mask of uncertainty, staring blankly at her.

" What..what should we do..?" He whispered to her, clearly uncomfortable with the situation ..but not quite sure what to do to help Robbie. She shrugged unsure herself,

" I don't know ... I've never seen Robbie cry before.."

" ...I've never seen any adult cry" Ziggy said. Robbie clutched the blanket in front of him, cursing himself inwardly at losing his control like this in front of the kids, but unable to stop himself.

.

.

The children were spared the problem of having to decide on an outcome as a strong arm, moved from under blanket. Robbie gasped as he felt a warmth close around his shoulders, and he opened his eyes to see to see two sad blue ones staring back at him.

"Robbie..." Sportacus whispered " .. I'm so sorry.." He pulled him into an embrace. And surprisingly after a moment's hesitation the taller man allowed himself to be held and comforted.

"Sportacus ! You're ok ! " Ziggy cried. As he and Stephanie jumped up and raced over to the elf's outstretched arms.

"I'm so glad you're awake.." Stephanie murmured, her face pressed into the man's strong shoulder as he pulled her and Ziggy into an embrace. Ziggy blinked when he felt something warm splash across his nose.

" Sportacus..?" He looked up at the hero's face.

" Sportacus ...you're crying..." Stephanie said "….what's wrong..?"

Robbie opened his eyes, reluctantly picking his head up from its warm perch.

"Come on elf, don't you start on me" He said trying to diffuse the situation with a little light humor.

Sportacus turned and gave him a sorrowful look that spoke volumes, the kids didn't get its meaning but Robbie understood immediately.

" Oh Sporty... not you too..?" He whispered. The blonde head gave a tiny nod. " Welcome to the broken hearts club" Robbie muttered.

"what's going on, Sportacus what's he talking about..?" Stephanie asked.

"I…..lied...I...I'm sorry... " Sportacus sniffed turning to look at Ziggy. "My Dad didn't go missing like I told you... he just left... when he got tired of me" Sportacus shrugged, speaking in a monotone voice that was so unnatural coming from him, compared to his usual happy tweal.

"I didn't want to tell you so I make up the story about a dangerous mission. He looked down at the small boy in his lap " Ziggy .. I'm so sorry I lied to you... I just... you were feeling so sad... .. I just want to make you feel better...the truth is ... I knew **exactly** how you felt. Today in the glen ...I want you to feel what it was like to have a Dad ...even if it was just for a day..."

" It's ok Sportacus... and I do." He smiled "You were the best Dad for a day a kid could have." Sportacus smiled as he glanced over at Stephanie. The young girl gave him a wink as she wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck.

" You were a great Dad too Robbie" She said, giving the tall man a kiss on the cheek. " I'm sure Noel loved you very much.."

" Just as your Dad loved you no doubt Pinky" Robbie said , coughing to cover the quaver in his voice.

"Group hug.." Steph said wrapping her arms about her friends.

" Ahem.. Ok...ah...well it's way past everybody's bedtime" Robbie announced, extracting himself from the group that was quickly becoming too crowed for his liking. "..so ...so I think it's time we all got settled and got to bed. He walked into the room bringing back several pillows. He handed them to the others then began to pace about, swinging his arms self-consciously as they got settled.

"Robbie" Stephanie asked "…could you…read us a story….before bed…?" The lanky man blinked

"uh…..yes…I suppose…I don't know what to read though…" He rubbed his neck, unsure where to get a child's bedtime story book from.

"I got the perfect story!" Ziggy cried, dashing to his pack and pulling out a large book. "here" He handed it over to Robbie and jumped back into his warm pile of blanket's.

 _/ Do they really want me to read this..?/_ he thought

Robbie looked uncertainly at the three individuals laid out on his floor, looking at him expectantly then down at the book

" Ummm ….. ok." He stammered taking a seat in his orange chair, and pondering the strangeness of a world, that would see him sitting in his lair during a blizzard and reading a bedtime story to two kids and an elf.

 _/ Just go with it Robbie…/_ He thought. And in truth he found it wasn't so bad, it was nice to have someone here with him. Opening the book he began to read.

" T'was the night before Christmas and all though the house…"

.

* * *

.

To Be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A Snowflake By My Window**

 **.**

* * *

.

"You sure you're warm enough?" Sportacus asked, glancing up at Stephanie as she cuddled up in her spot on the orange chair.

" Perfect.." Stephanie nodded, snuggling into her pillow.

" Ok Good night then.." Sportacus smiled, laying back down amongst his own pile of blankets. "Night Robbie .." He called

" Hmmm..." Robbie muttered from the bedroom.

"Good night Ziggy" He whispered.

" Night Sportacus... I'm sorry about your Dad. I bet he'd be sorry for leaving if he could see you now. Well it's his loss huh…?"

" I guess so..." Sportacus sighed.

"You're not alone now Sportacus... I'll never leave you" Ziggy said hugging his hero.

"Thanks Ziggy.." Sportacus said softly.

.

* * *

.

The lair was dark and quiet, soft moon light shone through the window falling on the sleeping figure of a small elf.

" Hmm unnnn... wait... unn come back ...unnn where...are... unnn you...come back ..." Sportacus mumbled in his sleep.

The elf suddenly found himself in the halls of his childhood home.

/ Where.. how did I get here...?/

" Daddy wait !" A young voice called out. Sportacus dashed down the hallway towards the sound, stopping suddenly as he rounded the corner.

"It's him..! I...I don't believe it..." he breathed. He watched silently as the memory of his father strode past him , back down the hallway. The tall strong figure went at a brisk pace, heading for his airship.

"Daddy wait..." The small voice called again. "...slow down I can't keep up.." A young Sportacus ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. "slow down Daddy you're making me run.."

"Go back home _Íþróttaálfurinn_ " The man growled.

" But Daddy ... I want to help you..." The young boy panted. " I wanna come with you and help with your hero missions..."

" **You**..?" Nine scoffed, glancing across the hills to watch other fathers playing with their children. He growled, turning on his son with a glare " ..You will stay here!"

"But..."

" ...you'll never be a hero.." he muttered under his breath.

" But...why….?... I want to be a hero...like you.." Little Sportacus said sadly.

"...And I want a **normal** son. We don't always get what we want... now move aside and stop wasting my time." He brushed roughly past the boy.

"Honestly a runt **AND** allergic to sugar..." He glared at the small child by his side " How do you ever expect to be a real hero. "

" I can do it..." Sportacus said earnestly. " I can.."

" Go away _Íþróttaálfurinn_. I have work to do, and I don't need you wasting my time." He turned and continued to his ship, pulling the anchor and taking off leaving his young son on his own, looking up at his disappearing ship, watching his father leave for good.

.

* * *

.

Sitting at the controls in his ship, Nine was suddenly surprised to hear a voice come from behind him.

" Why did you do it..?"

"What !" He spun in his chair. " ...who.. the .." He looked to see a full grown Sportacus standing behind him.

" I'm Sportacus Ten... Your son.. the one you left all those years ago." He said quietly holding the man in his smoldering blue gaze..

Nine was silent as he scrutinized the elf.

"Tell me why...? WHY damn you !" He glared at the Father he'd never gotten to know. "..why did you leave me...? Why did you just up and leave …..and never say goodbye?"

"Why did I leave?... you need to ask me that..?" Nine, chuckled cruelly. " You were an embarrassment, _Íþróttaálfurinn_..." He looked his son over coolly "Still a runt I see.."

Sportacus felt his heart twist "Why can't you be proud of me..?" Why could you **never** be proud of me...I'm a hero" He choked, swallowing down his hurt and fury.

" Oh really..?" his father quipped, he appeared almost bored.

"YES! I protect the people of Lazy Town"

"Do you?... Tell me, do your grateful charges love you..?" Do they enjoy your company..?"

Sportacus was silent for a moment.

"Well... maybe not Robbie ...but Stephanie and the other children do..."

"Really..?" Nine sneered " ..let's see what they say about that shall we.." He gestured with an arm towards the door, and Sportacus turned to see.

" Stephanie !" He smiled, running over to her.

"Go away Sportacus!" The young girl snapped, pushing him roughly away from her. The small elf, caught by surprise stumbled, falling into another pair of arms.

He twisted, glancing over his shoulder.

" Ziggy...?"

"Get lost Sportacus... we don't need you..!" The boy yelled, giving the man another hard shove.

"We don't want your help !" Pixel sneered in his face. " ..you're always getting in our way.

"Or telling us what to do!" Trixie shouted.

"Ya so take a hint..." Goggi growled.

Sportacus back pedaled on the floor, shock written on his face.

"But...but I'm here to help you .." He gasped " I need to help people….."

A thin arm, snaked around his neck, spinning him with a jerk and grabbing his collar. Robbie stood before him a look of loathing in his eye.

"Sportakook don't you get it... you are **so** annoying. Why would anybody want you around..? Do the world a favor and leave me alone!" He shoved the elf off his feet once more.

" Well...I guess I was right.." Nine said sauntering up to his son. " ...face it, you're not a hero. You never were... I saw it, they saw it... the only one still in the dark is you... but then you never were very bright were you..?" He sighed and with that he raised a booted foot and brought it down on the small elf's chest plate shattering his crystal and sending him spiraling into darkness.

"Do yourself a favor boy... when life kicks you to the ground, stay down. You'll never be a hero anybody wants _Íþróttaálfurinn_."

" Arrghghhhh…."

.

* * *

.

Sportacus woke with a gasp clutching his chest and feeling a deep relief that his crystal was still intact in its casing.

/It was a dream../ he gasped, he felt his heart pounding against his chest as he checked to make sure the two children were still sleeping beside him. /they're ok...still here...just a dream./

He rubbed his eyes roughly in frustration. It may have been a dream but it still hurt.

"huh..?" he felt the familiar twinge of his crystal

/ Someone needs me../

" _ **Tink Tink"**_

Cocking his ears, Sportacus listened. A rhythmic tapping was coming from over by the work bench, and he went to investigate.

/ Robbie..?/

" _**Tink Tink.**."_

Standing in the shadows Sportacus watched the man in silence as he aimlessly tapped a screwdriver against one of his many inventions. His face was blank, staring off into space, with sad eyes; red rimmed, the bags underneath beginning to become noticeable. Sportacus took in the hunched frame and tousled hair

/ He's so young... When he's not glaring at everybody...you can really see it/

He felt his heart ache remembering Robbie's tragic childhood tale.

/ He looks so sad.../ he thought, feeling a burning want to help this man, to sooth his pain. Not knowing what he could do or say, Sportacus none the less felt his feet carrying him over to the bench.

" Robbie..?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"What is it Sportakook..?" The man sighed, giving the elf a tired stare. Sportacus took a step back, feeling his heart break a little at the closed look the man was giving him. So similar to the ones from his dream. His crystal was ringing in his mind, alerting him to the turmoil in both Robbie and himself.

" You...you need me ..." Sportacus squeaked.

" No I don't ... I don't need anybody.." Robbie said sharply. " Leave me alone Shortacus...Go back to sleep.." Sportacus felt his throat tighten as he heard those words, the nightmare still too fresh in his mind.

/ Please Robbie... please don't push me away... Not like my father did to me... or your father did to you. Please trust me...let me help you...help me... I need someone too! / The elf's mind was spinning in turmoil. He felt like he was drowning but he couldn't break the surface, there was nothing to gain purchase on. His eyes shone with tears as he pleaded silently with the other man.

Robbie cocked a brow in concern at the small elf, noticing the rigid stance he had taken and sensing that the man was about to lose it. "Come on Sporty.. " Robbie whispered, grabbing his coat. " lets go top side for a moment and get some fresh air.." He grabbed the elf's shoulders steering him to the tube.

Once out in the cold night air Robbie took a seat on the edge of the billboard, waiting for the elf's next move. It didn't take too long. Sportacus was usually a happy, carefree fellow. It took a lot to ruffle him, but when something hurt him, it hurt a lot. He typically buried things down deep inside himself until they exploded in an emotional frenzy.

/ ..And this is something he's had buried for a while/ Robbie noted. Watching as the smaller man's control started to slip. Robbie knew that he wasn't perfect, he had some serious skeleton's in his closet, but when dealing with problems... he could cut loose, let it all out, and when things went to hell, he could toss it all aside and let his hero come to the rescue.

/But Sportacus.. what does he do... who rescues him, who is his hero when things get to be too much to handle...?/

Unlike Robbie, he had no means of dealing with these issues and simply collapsed.

Sportacus dropped to his knees as quiet sobs racked his body. He gasped unable to keep his breathing steady, Robbie walked over to the elf's side grabbing the man's shoulders.

" Sportacus... Sporty.." He shook the elf "Stop... stop..," he felt his own tears threatening to fall. "stop it.. stop !" He didn't want to deal with this right now, couldn't deal with this right now. Not now, not ever, he felt his nerves fraying as him looked into the elf's face, a blue tinge playing about his lips.

"Sporty! Breath Damn it !.." He shouted grabbing a chunk of ice and slamming it into the elf's face. Sportacus blinked in surprise, looking up at Robbie with silent awe. Robbie held his gaze, the tears freezing on both their cheeks. "Just stop OK…...it doesn't fix anything... there's no use crying ...and w..wishing..hoping" Robbie muttered.

"What damn good does it do..? huh..? ... facing another empty day .. it fixes nothing... at the end of the day it's all the same ... you're still the runt that your Daddy didn't want...I'm still a useless twink my Daddy didn't give a crap about...Zippy's Dad's a worthless deadbeat that ditched as soon as he found out about him, Pinky's Dad is dead...and... and Pinky is….Pinky…" He swallowed painfully "... still Pinky...she's not...she'll never be..."

He closed his eyes, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. "...she's gone...my little snowflake... the only one person I ever loved ... is...is the one person I have to live without..."

He sat back against the billboard, glancing to his side to see Sportacus gingerly rubbing his cheek. Rubbing the frozen tears from his face he leaned over and pulled the elf into a hug.

" I'm sorry.." He whispered, glancing up at the heavens. After another several minutes of silence Robbie murmured in his ear. "You know...I .. I use to call her my little snowflake ... I thought maybe...maybe.. Pinky... could take her place in my heart...but I should have known. She reminded me of Noel in small ways...but no two snowflakes are alike ...she'll never be Noel...will she..?"

"No..." Sportacus replied slowly "... but would you really want to replace her..?"

" ...no.." Robbie admitted.

"But.. that doesn't mean you can't find a place in your heart for another snowflake..." Sportaucs ventured.

"Maybe it's better just to be alone..." Robbie muttered."...alone for the rest of my life...it'd be easier.."

" I don't know Robbie" Sportcus said considering the proposal as he rubbed snow on his cheek. " I'd rather live 30 minutes of happy, than a life time of lonely. I know Stephanie likes you. You're the closest thing she's had to a father since she arrived here."

"What about you..?" Robbie snorted.

"No..I got elected to big brother duty... besides I'm not nearly responsible enough.." He gave a weak smile.

Robbie sighed, "Ohhh... how do we find ourselves in these predicaments Sporty..?"

"Talent I guess ..." Sportacus shrugged, his head still laying comfortably against Robbie's shoulder. "...Robbie are we weird..?" he asked.

" Well I'm not sure we exactly qualify as normal... but weird..? I don't know... if we are then there's alot of weird people in the world.. .." Sportacus wiped his eyes as Robbie looked up at the moon solemnly, wrapping an arm around his shorter companion.

" Sometimes.. it hurts Sporty..." He whispered, his hands pulling the elf into a tight embrace "...sometimes... it just hurts too much..."

.

* * *

.

"Shhhh..." Robbie whispered, as they made their way back into the lair.

" I think you'd better get back to bed Sporty, you need your beauty sleep and all.."

"Oh and what about you..?" Sportacus asked, giving him an unimpressed stare.

" I'm already gorgeous..."Robbie smirked as the elf rolled his eyes.

/ Besides ... I've had plenty of sleepless nights ... one more won't make any difference../

.

.

Robbie waited patiently as Sportacus lay back down into his bed and began to breathe deeply before stalking over to the window and giving the curtains a long stare.

" Alright squirt, you may as well come out now.." he whispered. For a moment nothing happened, then very slowly a pink head appeared from behind the curtains.

" Honestly, when are you kids gonna get it in your heads.. you can't sneak a sneak..." He snorted with amusement.

" How did you know..?" Stephanie stammered, " I fluffed up the pillows and everything..."

"Pillows don't breath.." Robbie replied, glancing at her pile of bedding, "and..." he took hold of the curtains, stilling them "... neither should curtains. What's up..?" he asked, taking a seat by the window and watching the snow as it blew about outside.

"Nothing I guess..." Stephanie shrugged. Robbie cocked an unbelieving eyebrow "Nothing huh..?" clearly unconvinced. " ... I don't think so... spill."

"Nothing..." Stephanie repeated, "..but…. that's the problem... Sometimes...I just can't help but miss my Dad..when I remember all the time we spent together...and it's like ...my heart...it hurts" She looked up at Robbie with huge brown eyes. " ..but I have my Uncle... and Bessie...all my friends...Sportacus...and even you..."

She gave a soft sniffle "I thought it'd go away now that I had someone who like to skate and do the things I did...like Dad did...but..but.. it's not... You understand Robbie.. I know you do...I keep thinking why do I feel like this, what's wrong..?"

"Nothing... " Robbie replied simply.

"Exactly..." Stephanie sighed, " I have all these people who love me...yet I'm still sad..."

"And there's nothing wrong with that" Robbie murmured gently, " My daughter, your Father...when you lose someone you love , you carry on but you'll always carry a piece of them with you. Sometimes they walk through your mind as a passing thought...other times... they can tear though your heart... but it's not wrong..." Stephanie nodded staring out the window for a few moments thinking about what he'd said.

"Do ...do I really remind you of her...Noel..?" she asked quietly.

"Yes... and no.." Robbie said. " In some ways... I can see her so clearly in you.. and in other ways, you are defiantly not her. " He sniffed.

Stephanie bowed her head. " I'm sorry to cause you so much pain...bringing up old memories .. I wish I could be more like her..." Robbie glanced down at the tear stained face and Sportacus' words came ringing back in his mind.

/ _You can always find a place in your heart for another snowflake.._./

Stephanie let a small sob out, rubbing her eyes..

" Shhhhhhh..." Robbie whispered, wrapping a blanket about her shoulders and placing her on his lap. "You can only ever be what you are... and who you are. Pinky. That's who you are... you can never ...never be ... will never be ...Noel." He choked.

Stephanie lay quietly, her head against his chest the only sound the blowing snow outside the window, and the steady beat of Robbie's heart.

"Let...let me tell you about snowflakes..." Robbie spoke quietly, as he began to rock the chair. Stephanie stilled letting Robbie's warmth and deep calm voice sooth her.

/ He's so different from Sportacus../ she mused. The hero had hugged her numerous times. But they were so different .. fast and intense.. and with Sportacus, they never lasted long before the man had to dash off, they were nothing like her Uncle fidgety ones either. Robbie was steady.

He tucked the blanket about her shoulders and began to rub her back in slow circles.

/Just like Daddy use to do.../ She looked up at the man, noticing for the first time just how tall and strong Robbie actually was /Well of course he's a grown man.../ She thought. While he wasn't in the same league as Sportacus physically. To Stephanie, Robbie had suddenly become very big and powerful to her.

She smiled feeling secure in his embrace, her head on his shoulder, safe. She had a fleeting thought as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

/ I remind Robbie of his daughter... I wonder if he knows how much he reminds me of my father..?/

.

* * *

To Be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Winter Tales**

 **.**

* * *

.

Stephanie yawned as she awoke early the next morning. Pushing back the covers, it took her a moment to remember where she was.

/ _I'm at Robbie's_ /

She realized, remembering the storm that they had been caught in. She heard noises in the kitchenette and turned to see the lanky villain maneuvering a large frying pan to the stove top. Stephanie smiled as she watched him.

/. _..like Dad use to do.._./

Getting up from her makeshift bed, she carefully tiptoed between the still slumbering forms of Ziggy and Sportacus and took a seat at the small table to watch the man cook.

"Morning Robbie..." She said "…what are you cooking..?"

" Hmmm I suppose that depends on what you want to eat for breakfast.." He shrugged "...don't get your hopes too high mind you...I don't usually entertain house guests.."

" ..How about banana pancakes..?" Stephanie suggested.

Robbie snorted " Sorry Pinky...No sports candy in this house remember.."

" Oh.." Stephanie sighed feeling a bit disappointed, before an idea came to her. ".. oh wait! I remember.." She dashed over to Ziggy's backpack and looked inside. " Ziggy said he had some sports candy with him yesterday and Sportacus will need something to eat for breakfast too." She pulled out an orange, apple and a banana. " I'm sure he won't mind if we have some."

" Hmm YUCK!, " Robbie scowled at the fruit. "Alright bring it over here and I'll make you some pancakes... hopefully you know the recipe."

"Oh Yes" Steph nodded " …my Dad use to make them.."

.

.

It was some time later in the morning when the warm smells of breakfast brought Sportacus awake.

" Hmm.." He grinned, giving a long sinuous stretch and sniffing at the wonderful scents that floated out of the kitchen. The blanket next to him began to move as an unruly mope of blonde hair popped up from the mass of blankets.

" Good morning Ziggy..." The elf smiled " How you feeling..?"

" Hungry...!" Ziggy said, taking a sniff "mmmm is that bacon..?" The young boy tossed off the covers and hurried over to the table where Stephanie was happily eating her pancakes.

"These are great Robbie" She beamed, as the man set a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of Ziggy.

" I try.." He replied dryly, taking a seat and setting down with a plate of his own." Now let's eat.."

" unnggg Robbie, bacon with syrup..?" Sportacus gagged horrified. The elf opened his mouth to give voice to more of his protests at all the unhealthy sugar, syrup, and sweetness at the table when Robbie deftly plucked the apple from the table and shoved it in his mouth, cutting off the lecture.

"And there you go Sportakook... breakfast for you too." Robbie smirked at him giving his mustache a deft tweek and receiving an unamused glare from the health nut as the kids laughed.

.

* * *

.

" OH my Goodness Stephanie !" Mayor Meanswell exclaimed, grabbing Stephanie as she flew into his arms.

"We were so worried about you dear..." Bessie said standing beside the mayor. "Sportacus, Robbie..how can we ever thank you..?"

"Ziggy ! Oh Ziggy.." His mother cried, holding him tightly.

" I'm sorry Momma..." The young boy said, hugging his mother tightly.

" What have I told you about running off..? You scared me to death.." She said trying without much success at being stern.

"I know.." He murmured "I just wanted to... to be in the contest too..."

"Oh Ziggy.." Zira sighed, ruffling his blonde locks " I know you do honey...but..." She grimaced, looking back at the others grouped about them.

" The rules state you need a Father to enter.." Bessie interjected.

"Ahem.." Robbie said, stepping up beside the town gossip. "It seems to me... it's this silly rule that needs changing... it doesn't allow for everyone to enter."

"That's right" Stephanie agreed. "Ziggy and I don't have father's but we should be allowed to be part of the contest too. I mean what's a father anyway..? I say it's a man who takes the time to play with you and teach you things...and...to hold you when you're sad, encourage you when you can't quite get something..." Stephanie shrugged.

Ziggy nodded. "Stephanie's right...Sportacus came after me when I ran away...and I know that's what hero's do... but it's more than that... he always listens to me and plays with me he doesn't have to..but he does. Sportacus may not be **MY** father..but...but he'd be a good one.."

Sportacus smiled warmly "Thanks Ziggy"

The whole town looked up at the Mayor expectantly.

" Ahhh .. oh Dear... well... I don't know.. I mean to change something...so close to the contest too.." He stammered.

" I recall a certain Halloween festival that was changed to include one sugar intolerant elf... and if memory serves me correctly the party was just as memorable. It allowed the whole town to participate" Robbie commented dryly.

"The whole point of Christmas is about giving and being together...enjoying those you have around you and ...and remembering those that maybe aren't here anymore...it should be celebrated together... nobody should be alone on Christmas...or left out." Stephanie finished.

The mayor looked about him "Is anybody in objection of changing the rules to include father and er…father like figures..?" The question was met with silence.

" Oh wonderful..." Bessie quipped, pushing past the Mayor " I did say how that rule needed to be done away with and now everybody can participate." The crowed broke into applause.

" Oh but Stephanie...you and Ziggy..who are you going to enter with..? It's only a week until the contest" the mayor said. Stephanie and Ziggy gave each other a startled look.

"Ahem...if we may have a word with you Mayor.." Robbie said, pulling the man aside.

.

* * *

.

A short time later the Mayor stood up on the stage to announce the last two entries into the contest.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have two last minute entries. Ziggy Swartz and Sportacus and Stephanie Meanswell and Robbie Rotten..!" The crowd cheered the two teams as they made their way down from the stage.

"Hey that's not fair...! Stingy cried " Ziggy gets **MY** Sportacus!"

"He's not **YOUR** Sportacus!" Jives snapped back.

"Get over it Stingy " Trixie sighed.

"Ya besides we all know who's gonna win" Gogggi laughed.

" Ya me!" Pixel snapped glaring at the other boy.

" Honestly what's with you two...you've been mad at each other for days" Trixie said.

"Oh really and you and Stingy haven't..?" Goggi replied.

"What..?" Trixie replied hotly, "I don't know what your talking about"

"yeah the both of you going on and on about who's gonna get more than the other...Besides I'm gonna win.." Pixel grinned.

"Don't bet on it.." Goggi growled "I've got the best invention yet.!"

"Best stolen invention you mean.." Pixel corrected.

"You're still at it I see.." Sportacus sighed, walking over to the small group of children with Robbie.

"Yes ! And don't try to stop us, you can't make us work together if we don't want to!" Goggi snapped.

" No ... you're right... I can't..." He said quietly. " I can't make you do anything you don't want to... and I wouldn't. You have to decide for yourselves what you want." Sportacus shrugged as he continued on his way, greeting the other members of the town.

"What that's it...no lecture… he's not gonna try to make us work together..?" Pixel asked as he watched the elf walk away.

"No" Robbie answered him "..like he said he can't... he's never forced you in a decision Pickle.."

"Pixel.."the boy corrected him.

"Whatever" Robbie replied "…point is, you and the others are all growing up... you must make your own choices in life. Sportacus is just here to help guide you, but soon you won't be kids anymore..." The two young boys glanced at each other, then back at Robbie. " If I remember you two worked well together didn't you, Gooey"

"Goggi" The boy muttered.

"You were so thrilled to finally have a comrade to delve into those electronic adventures with you, where you not..Poodle?"

" Pixel.. and yeah I guess" Pixel shrugged ".. we do work well together..."

" But this is a contest..." Goggi interrupted " ..and I want to win.."

" Well so do I " Pixel replied.

"Is what you want worth more than what you need.." Robbie asked.

" huh..?" Pixel looked at him " I don't need anything.."

"Not even a friend..?" The man asked.

The young boy looked uncertain. "well...maybe…"

"I had a friend once... we were alot like you two. Tech nerds...but we let disagreements come between us. I lost so much from that one single disagreement." Robbie turned pinning the boys with an intense look "…don't let a difference of opinion rob you of the important things in life... Stop focusing on what you want and look instead to what you need. The boys stared at him blankly and he was unsure whether he had reached them or not.

With a sigh, Robbie nodded his goodbyes to two of them and trudged down the pathway towards the edge of town to his home.

.

.

* * *

.

It was the early hours of morning some days later that found the town villain frantically pacing his lair in deep distress. Robbie plucked the old brown teddy bear from the shelf, looking at it with doubt.

"What am I doing..? why am I getting attached again..?" he cursed himself. The misgivings had been eating at him for some time now. Ever since he'd agreed to enter the contest with Pinky.

/ _It's treachery, that's what it is….you're a traitor Robbie.. !_ / His heart screamed.

The tall man felt his strength leave him and he crumbled to the floor with his head in his hands. His mind in a turmoil of confusing emotions.

 _/Noel I'm so sorry I couldn't save you...and now with Stephanie...I feel as though I am somehow betraying you._ / He sniffed, letting his sorrow flow through him, when suddenly he felt a phantom hand on his cheek.

"Don't cry Daddy..."a small voice whispered.

"Noel..?" He choked, looking at the small form in front of him.

"Daddy please don't be so sad. I'm still with you…. remember you always carry those you love with you in your heart."

Robbie was speechless, as a man of science he didn't believe in ghosts, but here in front of him was undeniable proof.

"Noel...I...I'm sorry" He stammered.

" I need you to do something for me ..." She smiled.

"Anything snowflake... anything you ask.." he gasped.

" Daddy...please laugh again, smile and play again like you used to do. I want you to live. You still have me... you'll always have me in your heart."

Robbie shook his head.

"No….Noel, you and I ...it was special ….what we had..."'

"… you have a chance to have something special again.." the little girl said.

"It won't be the same.." Robbie sighed.

"….so?" Noel giggled as she flitted about him." Who'd want everything to be the same…?"

Robbie was silent as he stared at the floor. " I ... I don't...know.."

Noel floated down to sit in Robbie's lap laying her head across his shoulder.

" Daddy... you were my best Christmas present ever... the father I needed. But now someone else needs you. Let someone love you again." She said.

Robbie felt a feather light kiss on his cheek, and suddenly his eyes grew heavy.

" Wha..? what's ...wait.." he struggled to stay wake.

" I have to go now Daddy" Noel said, softly drifting slowly from his grasp " ...I'll always love you."

"Noel ! please ...don't go... don't go !"

Robbie shot awake blinking rapidly. He was laying on his side on the floor by the fireplace. Picking himself up he rubbed his temples, wondering what had just transpired.

"…was it all just a dream..?" he thought. Pulling his hand away he started with surprise noticing for the first time he was holding a red ribbon in his grasp.

" Where did that come from..?"

"Meow"

Robbie jumped at the noise, there at his feet was the tuxedo kitten looking up at him. "Where do you keep coming from..?" He muttered, running his hand through his hair.

With a meow the kitten pounced at him.

"Hey wait, get back here you, give that back !" Robbie cried as the kitten dashed up the steps and out the door, the red ribbon in its jaws.

Robbie flung the door open, looking about in the blinding white of the snow covered landscape.

/Where'd it go..?/ He glanced around the billboard, but the kitten had quite disappeared.

"Hmmph.." he snorted.

"Robbie .." Stephanie called, her breath billowing before her, as she caught up to him by the billboard

" Hey Pinky..." he said glancing over the fields.

" Hey...I …I…..haven't seen you much since we got back to town the other day..."

"Well ...things got a bit hectic….I don't do crowds much.." Robbie replied.

"Yeah..of course not.." She replied, kicking at the snow with her boot, the silence becoming awkward.

" Look Pinky, I should probably get going… things to do and all…" The man replied uncomfortably.

" Robbie…wait.. " The young girl struggled for the right words. "I just wanted to say… to tell you … Thank you, for everything… not just for being my partner in the talent show . You're a great skating partner and I'm looking forward to the contest.…..but when the talent show's over …after Christmas…."

Robbie glanced away staring at the ground. / _I know after X-mas it's back to being ignored and shunned back to being the bad guy…. the "villain" again…_ /

" It's ok Pinky… I know …" he sighed.

She looked at him "No I don't think you do…Robbie." The tall man gave her a curious glance.

"Robbie…I… I don't want things to go back... like they were before…" She said in a small voice. "I don't want to just forget all that happened….." The man looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Come on Pinky...lets ….lets go inside...have a hot chocolate.." He replied. Inside he poured two steaming cups and took a seat at the table.

"I think it's fair to say we both know we can't replace what the other has lost, kiddo . You'll never be Noel" he stated bluntly, looking at her over the rim of his cup.

" I know...and you'll never be my Dad.." She replied placing her own cup down on the table and looking him in the eye. "... but ….but maybe we have something else. It's not what we had... it won't be like before... it's different... but …it's here... we're here..." she said.

" You and me huh..? He grinned.

"Ya.." she said softly. " I like you Robbie, I like being with you and doing things together..…just… just don't be a stranger ok.."

"I won't" He promised.

" We can still go skating, and in the summer .. we can go exploring in the forest, maybe even camping…. or a picnic" She said hopefully. Robbie smiled warmly thinking back to days spent frolicking with a different little girl.

/…. _someone else needs you. Let someone love you again_.../ He smiled.

"I'd like that ...Stephanie."

.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghosts Of Christmas Past**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

The town hall was a buzz with activity as the residents of Lazy Town packed themselves into the chairs about the stage.

"Welcome Everyone to the Father Christmas Talent show ! " Bessie beamed. "We certainly have a busy night planned and many wonderful entries, so without further ado let's begin. We'll start by taking a look at tonight's contestants.

Up first tonight, Jives and Wooster Sauce, followed by Pixel and Pascal Adobe, then Trixie and Travis Tyranous ,then Goggi and Gus Mega, followed by, Stingy and his father Thrifty Spender and bringing up the rear we have Ziggy Swartz and Sportacus and finally Stephanie Meanswell and Robbie Rotten."

The audience clapped as the names were announced, and the curtain went up.

"Ok starting things off we have Wooster and Jives with their amazing speed cooking demo" Bessie announced. "Lets see what these two little elves are going to make us."

Father and son rushed onto the stage dressed up in matching green elf suits. The crowd hooted with laughter.

"Elves do not dress like that !" Sportacus muttered indignantly from his seat.

"shhhhhh" Robbie said.

A temporary kitchen had been set up on stage and the two wasted no time with their speed baking demo. Working like a well-oiled machine they soon had several plates of warm delicious cookies set before the judges.

" Ta-da !" Wooster beamed.

"Cookies for everyone..!" Jives said walking into the crowd and handing out the delicious treats.

"Ok everybody.." The mayor said, brushing off cookie crumbs from his shirt. " Thank you Wooster

and Jives those were lovely... and now for our next entry we have Pascal and Pixel. "

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Pascal shouted walking on to the stage. "..we give you..."

"Santa's robotic reindeer !" Pixel shouted, dashing out after him.

Father and son each held a small remote and after a series of clicks, eight little mechanical reindeer pranced out on to the stage. The two of them put the deer through their paces, getting them to perform a variety of tricks for the crowd. With a grand bow, Pascal and Pixel strode off stage reindeer in tow, as the audience clapped loudly.

"Now ladies and Gentlemen, it wouldn't be Christmas without a touch of magic, here to amaze you is Travis and Trixie with their amazing magic show.

Trixie strutted out on stage, jumping up onto a box as her father waved a wand flinging a bright red blanket over her and making her disappear into thin air. The crowd gasped.

"Relax folks we'll bring her back.." Travis assured the audience. With a flash of Christmas lights and a loud bang , Trixie reappeared once more as if she'd never left.

The young girl bounced down from the box a smile on her face. "….now for our next trick... if some members of our audience would be so kind to donate some of their valuables, a watch, a ring... we will make them disappear." She gave a wide grin.

.

* * *

.

"Ok, well a big thank you to Travis and Trixie... that was certainly a very enlightening magic show. Perhaps you can have those items you made disappear, **REAPPEAR** before the end of the show... right Trixie.."

"hee hee ... alright" the young girl chuckled.

"Our next entry is—" Bessie began.

"We're next ! we're next !" Goggi cried bounding onto the stage "….behold our masterpiece Robo-Santa !"

The crowd was silent, blinking up as Gus and Goggi revealed their Robo Santa.

"Observe" Goggi said as he jumped up onto the robots lap. The machine came to life, bright red eyes blinking on as the head turned to the boy.

" HO HO HO ...HO HO HO... Nice list." It said in an eerie tin voice dropping a candy cane in Goggi's lap.

"See it can tell you if you're naughty or nice..." Goggi beamed.

"Cool ! lemme try that!" Trixie cried jumping up.

"HO Ho Ho naughty list" it cried, dropping a bag of rocks into the girls hands before ejecting her from its lap.

"yahh!" Trixie cried, falling to the floor.

"Oh ...um...well..." Bessie stammered glancing up at the creation. "…what a marvelous er... creation..."

"Robo-Santa.." Trixie snapped " ..more like Robo-Satan..."

From his place behind the stage Robbie glanced out " Yikes..! look at that thing ..."

"It's not that bad..." Stephanie said uncertainly, wincing at the creepy robot.

"Ya right Pinky...wish me luck with the nightmares.." Robbie said dryly.

"O-kayyy …um... thank you Goggi and Gus for that... er...interesting take on Santa Claus" Bessie smiled. "..and now for our next entry we have—"

 _ **SCREECH**_

A loud shrieking sound came from the side of the stage.

"Oh my stars... what on earth !" the mayor cried, looking behind the curtain. Stingy dashed forward.

"Here we are with **MY** Christmas Sleigh,.." he announced.

" Very nice dear and what is the sleigh for..?" Bessie asked.

" To help carry all my gifts of course.." The boy answered.

"unnn ….." Thrifty strained pushing the sleigh onto the stage.

"Come on Dad...hurry up with My sleigh..." Stingy called.

"Umm Sportacus would you please give them a hand.." Bessie intervened. The elf nodded, giving the sleigh a push and bringing it forward onto the stage.

"Wow it's beautiful Stingy.." Stephanie breathed as the lights and tinsel on the sleigh twinkled and shone.

"I know and it's all **MINE** " he smirked.

"Well what good's a sleigh without reindeer..?" Pixel snorted.

"Oh ya, well what good is a sleigh or reindeer without a Santa..?" Goggi spoke up.

"Oh don't start you two" Trixie sighed. "..besides.. Christmas ain't Christmas without a little magic...

"oh yeah..?"

"yeah!"

"OK, everybody to their seats please" Bessie called "..thank you Stingy and Thrifty the sleigh was very nice…. Even if it didn't do anything.."

"Everybody seems to be forgetting the true meaning of Christmas, Stephanie" .. Ziggy sighed

"Don't worry Ziggy, you get up there and show them..."she smiled, helping her friend to the stage.

"Thanks Stephanie" Sportacus said lifting Ziggy up and behind the curtain.

"Ok Ziggy our turn now, you ready..?" he asked, helping the boy into his costume.

"I'm a little nervous Sportacus" the young boy gulped.

"Just remember the snowmen Ziggy.. " Sportacus whispered, pulling on his own costume.

"And now Ziggy and Sportacus with a Christmas song and dance routine."

"Alright Ziggy here we go, ..melt their hearts." Sportacus said as he trotted out to the stage. The lights dimmed and the audience was silent as Ziggy came out dressed as a Shepard boy and riding a small prancing "donkey"

Ziggy looked out at the crowd staring up at him, and Sportacus felt his small hands tighten about his neck.

"Show em what you got.." He whispered spinning about in a circle. With a nod the young boy began to play his drum.

" _Come they told me parum pa pum pum...I am a poor boy too pa rum pa pum pum_..."

At the end of the song the crowd stood up and clapped giving the darling drummer boy and his "donkey" a standing ovation.

"We did it Sportacus !" Ziggy cried, hugging the elf.

"You were great Ziggy" Sportacus replied as they left the stage.

"And now for our last event, ladies and gentlemen, I will ask you all to make your way down to the rink for a skating routine. The crowd got up moving down to the rink and taking their seats in the bleachers.

.

* * *

.

In the change room beneath the stands, Stephanie was poised at the doorway waiting for the audience to settle and their cue.

"Hey Kiddo, you ready..?" Robbie smiled.

"Yes!" Stephanie breathed, "I've always wanted to do this...and now...I can't believe this is really happening Robbie. I'm gonna be skating, just like those people on TV."

"A real Ice princess.. " Robbie nodded. Stephanie grinned, staring out onto the ice.

"Here I think you should have this .." Robbie said, handing her a package.

"What is this..?" She asked.

"Just open it.." he said.

Stephanie ripped off the paper, opening the box. Her eyes went wide as they fell on the beautiful skaters outfit inside.

"Oh Robbie.." She cried, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Thank You !"

"Merry Christmas" Robbie said, pulling off his trench coat to reveal a matching outfit.

"Better get dressed up kiddo, the ice princess can't take the stage without her royal gown now can she..?"

Stephanie dashed into the fitting room to quickly don her own outfit.

Robbie stood watching the rink from the door way, the crowd had settled and any moment now they would be called.

/ _You can do this Robbie.._./ He assured himself. Feeling the slight start of anxiety creep into his stomach, he never had liked crowds and most certainly being the center of attention. / _I'm doing it for her_.../

Robbie turned at the sound of skates clacking across the floor. He was awe struck at the sight that met him. Stephanie had been transformed, from a young girl to a bonafide snow fairy.

"Ready your majesty...?" he asked extending a hand to her.

"Yes my liege..." Stephanie replied, entwining her slender hand in his own as they came up the steps and took to the ice.

Stephanie's heart thrilled as she spun and twirled to the music, Robbie by her side, matching her move for move.

/ _It's really happening_../ she wondered, watching as the crowd cheered them on.

Robbie spun gracefully, grabbing her waist and hoisting her into the air, high above his head.

"How you doing Pinky..?" He whispered.

"Awesome" she breathed.

"Ready for the grand finale "

"Defiantly " she said, with a look of pleased determination on her face.

Robbie placed her back to the ice, and they once more skated in unison. Back and forth they went until at the middle of the rink they suddenly spilt apart, each going in the opposite direction, and heading to the edges of the rink.

As they reached the edge, they spun, turning to face each other once more.

/ _Ok this is it...now or never.._./ Stephanie breathed as she stared at Robbie from the other end of the rink. / _1...2...3._./

She felt herself pushing off, gaining speed as she shot down the rink. And the opposite end, Robbie had done the same. Faster and faster they flew down the ice. It seemed a crash was inevitable when, at the last second, they leapt into the air spiraling gracefully past one another and landing with point precision back to back. The crowd went wild , jumping up and applauding

/ _The triple axil!...I did it! I did the triple axil...!_ / Stephanie thought with joy, as she listened to the cheers.

Robbie looked up to the sky, a snowflake falling across his cheek / _I'll never forget you snowflake... I'll remember what you said_../

Ok folks that was our final event, and now the judges will decide who is this year's winner of the Father Christmas talent show... Let's all head back up to the hall for some food and drink.

.

* * *

.

" Say Cheese !" Bessie simpered, holding up her camera. There was a blinding flash and the blue haired woman crouched down to get a better angle.

" OH just one more dear.. hold still !" Bessie beamed as the camera flashed again. Stephanie wrapped her hands about Robbie's neck, as they smiled for the camera.

"Cheese!" She smiled. As another bright flash blinded her, she and Robbie had been photographed so many times she was seeing little green spots dance before her eyes. Robbie for his part was doing his best to ignore the attention. Stephanie smiled, as she leaned over and gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek.

" I'm sorry you didn't get your wish for Christmas Robbie... " she whispered "I hope that helps."

The man smiled at her distractedly "Thanks kiddo, it's not exactly what I had in mind... but...thanks..."

.

* * *

.

"Attention everybody…"The mayors voice came from the stage "Alright folks the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner of this year's father Christmas contest is Jives and Wooster Sauce for their remarkable speed cooking demo."

"Congratulations! You two elves showed us all how teamwork and a well-organized plan can really get a job done. Here is your prize of $500, to any charity of your choosing." Bessie beamed.

" Yeh! Jives !" Ziggy called out from atop Sportacus' shoulders.

"No fair the judges were bribed with cookies !" Trixie said.

"Thank you Mayor" Jives said as he took his place on stage with his father.

" My father and I always try to have fun together... cooking and fixing things. We're a family even if we are a little smaller than most. I know at the start of this contest there was some debate over who could and who couldn't enter...whether they had a father or not..." he paused looking over a Stephanie and Ziggy.

"But ...we all have different families... we ourselves are all different...and nobody should be punished for that reason. Ziggy and Stephanie don't have Fathers... well... I don't have a Mother... Solla lives with her Grandparents, and Halla's adopted... see different.

For those of you who have both your parents... you're so lucky... don't put others down who don't. I enjoyed participating in this contest, but I think some of us may have lost the real reason of the event; the spirit of Christmas. Pixel and Goggi looked guiltily at each other while Stingy and Trixie fidgeted on the sidelines.

"Christmas isn't about winning a contest it's about family and friends. Whether that family has two parents or one, a Grandmother and Grandpa, an Uncle... or... or even just somebody who really loves you... so...so...Merry Christmas everybody..!"

"Thank You Jives, "Bessie said, wiping her eyes. The crowd was silent as they thought over the young boys words.

The mayor stood up clearing his throat. " Jives speaks well, then as we stand here let us put our differences aside and celebrate as family and friends... together." He smiled warmly " let's all enjoy the bounty offered here at the town hall, it's a great chance for everybody to come together and make merry. The crowd clapped their agreement.

.

* * *

.

The party went well into the evening, with people massing in small groups to talk and share the news. Most of the children had taken their snacks and sat on the stage chatting amongst the many contest entries.

" Googi" Pixel called coming over to the small group of children.

" Hey Pixel," The green haired boy said.

"Sorry you didn't win.." Pixel said "Your Santa looked cool..."

"Really..? I didn't think anybody liked it...?" Goggi sighed.

"NO way it was really cool" Pixel assured him.

" I liked your reindeer.." The green haired boy admitted.

"Thanks.." Pixel nodded "… but you were right... not much use having reindeer with no Santa..."

"Hey Pix... I'm sorry... about well...you know..." Goggi mumbled.

"Yeah... I know...me too..." Pixel shrugged.

" Best buds..?" Goggi asked.

" You know it .. " Pixel smiled. ".. come on Goggi, let's go get some punch.."

"Great idea..." Goggi said, as they walked away " you know I was thinking about this new invention..."

"Well the dynamic duo is back together" Trixie said, watching to two techno geeks walk away.

" Ya ... it's good to see them working together again.." Stingy sighed.

" Yep..." Trixie replied glancing at her slightly klepto friend. " Hey Stingy.."

" Yeah Trix.."

" I ... I um hope you get everything you want for Christmas"

" I hope you do too" He replied, " Come on Trixie let's go get a picture together in the sleigh.

"Ok.. but I'm driving.." She laughed as she followed him.

.

* * *

.

Ziggy smiled as he walked about the stage, the party beginning to die down and people were starting to leave.

"It was fun and all Jives.." He said, walking with his friend " ..but with all this talk of togetherness.. I feel ... well ... when I look around...I just see lots of little pieces of Christmas...but"

"I know Ziggy" Jives agreed. " Stingy's got a sleigh...Pixel, some reindeer, and Goggi has that creepy Santa-"

" Hey there guys," Pascal greeted them " what are you two looking so thoughtful about..."

"Nothing Sir.." Jives replied "It's just .. everybody did a nice job on their entry... a nice piece of Christmas but...well...wouldn't it have been something if it had all been presented together..."

" Hmmmmm..."Pascal mused. "You know between the lot of us, we actually have a pretty decent Christmas talent show here.. come on guys let's put it together..."

"Yes, you're right.." Zira agreed. The buzz quickly spread about the room and people crowded around to be part of the fun.

"Gus, bring Robo Santa over here.." Travis called "Thrifty, you and Goggi bring the sleigh." He helped Gus heave Santa-bot into the sleigh.

"Not bad.. "Thrifty commented.

" Ok, Now Pixel, line up those reindeer. That's good...ok.." Travis took a step back looking it over.

Wooster smiled " I see what you got here Travis," he said. " Zira hand me those lights. Ok Stephanie, Robbie" he said handing each of them a string of lights "skate down the rink and give us a takeoff strip."

" You got it captain" Stephanie grinned as the two of them took off down the rink the lights trailing behind them.

"Ok..all set" Pixel said , setting the last deer in the line in place "...so now what..?"

" Well.." Bessie smiled "We seem to have a sleigh, a Santa, our eight little reindeer-"

"And cookies and milk !" Jives cried grabbing a platter of the homemade sweets and placing them in the sleigh.

"…hmmm now we just need some happy elves to rein in those deer." Wooster laughed, picking up Stingy and placing him on one of the robo- deer. "Hop on Kids!"

"Yeah !" Trixie whooped, jumping up on another deer followed closely by Pixel and Goggi. Soon seven of the deer held their "elf" riders.

"Wait!" Stephanie said " we only have 7 riders...She turned to Robbie. " Robbie! get on we need you .." She said.

" Oh no I don't.. oh never mind" he sighed giving up when he saw the puppy-dog eyes come out. Reluctantly Robbie climbed up onto the final reindeer.

"hmmmm...not exactly comfortable you know "' he muttered.

"Ok, everybody ready !"

"Wait..." Ziggy said "….we still need a Rudolph.."

" Oh Dear me he's right" The mayor said. "what will we do..?"

"Ha... well not to worry I have a solution.." Bessie announced, plopping a pair of antlers on Sportacus' head. The Christmas Donkey had become a Christmas reindeer and he grinned, taking his place at the head of the team.

" Alright everybody into the sleigh!" Travis exclaimed. The other adults hopped in and with a tug on the reins the show was on the road.

" Now Tipsy, now Pickle, now Chives and Stinky...on Zippy on Gooey on Sporty and Pinky!" Robbie cried out.

The group gave a laugh. And Robbie found himself laughing along with them.

"Too bad Sportacus couldn't be a real...reindeer ..?" Stingy said.

"My dear Stingy you're forgetting about my impressive talents with all things magic" Trixe smirked pulling out her wand and waving at the small elf in front. " Hocus pocus callamareer turn that elf into a deer..!"

Sportacus rolled his eyes, giving his ears a wiggle, as he pulled on the ropes, leading the progression past the lights of the takeoff strip and into the streets gaining speed as they went. Suddenly the children cried out in delight. There at the head of progression, with glowing red nose and all was a small, little deer with a blue cap on his head. The bells on his harness ringing cheerfully.

.

* * *

.

From the windows of homes, faces appeared to watch as the merry band passed by, and waving to them.

"Dashing through the snow... in a one horse open sleigh..." Ziggy suddenly began to sing in a happy lifting voice. Soon the whole group had taken up the song and a melody floated ahead of them as they cantered about the town.

The group slowly began to shrink as Sportacus stopped at each home to let the riders off. At last the sleigh stopped in front of the Meanswell home, letting the Mayor, Bessie and Stephanie off.

"Merry Christmas Robbie" Bessie smiled as she and the Mayor climbed down from the sleigh. Stephanie gave the tall man a hug and wished him merry Christmas as he jumped up into the sleigh "Merry Christmas Pinky" he smiled. The young girl ran to the front of the line.

"Oh" she cried. The little deer was gone and Sportascus stood before her once more.

"Thanks for the ride Sportacus!" Stephanie laughed hugging the elf. "I know it was you who did that magic trick back there..." she whispered.

'"Hmmm...maybe it was maybe it wasn't" he shrugged.

"Merry Christmas Sportacus...Merry Christmas Robbie" she waved as she ran up the steps to her home. Zira and Ziggy bid goodnight as well and walked across the street to their own home.

Sportacus and Robbie watched them go in silence. "Well ... I guess it's over.." Sportacus murmured.

"Yeah...we better get the sleigh back …." Robbie said.

Sportacus nodded, turning and began to jog slowly down the street back to the town hall.

.

* * *

.

"Well ...that was fun.." Sportacus said, taking off the harness and setting it down in the sleigh, behind the stage.

"Yeah.." Robbie mused, stepping out of the shed as Sportacus closed the door behind them. He and Robbie stood awkwardly in the dark glancing back at the town.

"Well... I...I guess this is goodnight then" Robbie shrugged. He turned and began to walk down the pathway, to the edge of town.

"Robbie wait ! " Sportacus called as he caught up to him. " I unnn..." He really didn't know what to say. He just knew he didn't want to go back to his air ship to be alone... not tonight.

/ _Nobody should be alone on Christmas_ /

" What is it Sportakook..?" Robbie asked. He seemed to have lost the happy demeanor of earlier.

"I... I'll walk you home..." He said, taking place by Robbie's side.

Robbie gave a sad smile. "Sure Sporty... let's go.."

.

* * *

.

"So that was pretty much it.. my Dad never saw me as hero material, I wasn't worthy to continue in his footsteps. He felt I was a waste of his time... so... he left...just like that. I use to hope he'd come back...sometimes I'd sit on the hills by our home and wait for him. I guess I was just being stupid.." Sportacus shrugged.

"No... not stupid.." Robbie shook his head "You don't get it do you.. ? That guy was an asshole. He didn't deserve you... to hell with him."

Sportacus was silent as Robbie looked up at the stars.

The two of them had gotten to talking as they walked and eventually reached the rink at the edge of town on their way to Robbie's home. Taking a seat in the bleachers, they looked out across the ice, their breath turning to vapor in front of them.

"Look at all those stars." Robbie mused.

The elf looked up to the heavens, " I use to wish on the stars ...when I was little"

"Really.."

"Yeah.." Sportacus sighed gazing dreamily up at the heavens.

"I used to wish on stars too..." Robbie frowned, his eyes hardening as he looked at the sky. " I would wish to be somewhere else... someone else. To be considered special … to somebody... with Noel I was".

Sportacus, swallowed uncomfortable sensing Robbie's shift in mood. He had no response for his friend, there were no words he could say to make it all better. Instead he dug into his pocket, pulling out the red ribbon from the tree. He glanced up into Robbie's face.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, placing the ribbon in Robbie's hand. " It must have been awful..."

Robbie gazed at the red ribbon in his grasp. The ribbon….her ribbon…..it was her…she'd been there in the forest…. She'd come to him in his darkest moment of despair….always there….yet never there..

" ..for you…" Sportacus was still speaking. Robbie realized he'd not been listening to the man.

"huh..?" He blinked.

" It must have been awful...for you" The elf repeated. Robbie gazed into the blue depths of his companions eyes, shining with concern, and felt his resolve fail him.

"Oh Sporty...it was ... it was so awful. Do you know what it is to be lonely.. ..truly lonely...? So lonely, it feels almost as though you can't draw breath. A person can be lonely even when surrounded by people... if they are special to no one ...just another face in the crowd." He shuddered as he was pulled back to a Christmas eve many years ago. " I didn't stop it... couldn't stop it. I'm the one to blame for it all..."

He shook his head suddenly pulling away from the elf, with a gasp, as though he'd been burned. " Go home Sportakook..." He snapped glaring at the elf "I deserve to be left alone.. it's better to be alone.."

"Robbie ! What are you talking about..?" The elf asked, confusion on his face.

" I shouldn't have agreed to enter the contest, shouldn't have even bothered to go skating with her….just kept to myself… no one to hurt that way..."

"No one to hurt..?" Sportacus said incredulously "Robbie listen to yourself . You think it wouldn't hurt Stephanie if you suddenly vanished from her life...do ...do you think it doesn't hurt me.." Sportacus grimaced "…..when you push me away...?"

Robbie stared at the ground holding the red ribbon tightly in his hand.

"Robbie..?" He waited, but there was no answer.

He tried again "…Robbie…..?"

" I always thought if... if I could just dream hard enough...it would be ok...in my dreams she was with me still...I closed my eyes and she's there waiting for me...I wish I could just be left alone to sleep away the days in blissful ignorance...but it never lasts... something always pulls me back to consciousness back to reality... reality ruined my life..." He said bitterly.

"Robbie...sleeping away your life, trying to hold on to a moment in the past...that's not life...not living...That moment you keep reliving...it's gone by... It's only a memory now...and you can't spend the rest of your life living in a memory..." Sportscus said softly.

"Robbie...? " He said. "...Robbie?'' Sportacus waited several moments in silence. He opened his mouth to call again when Robbie suddenly spoke.

" Sporty... " He said flatly "…there's nothing more terrible in the world; in life…than for a child to die before their parent…"

Sportacus squirmed, he'd never fathered any children. He protected the children of the town, but somehow that wasn't the same.

Elves were protectors. It was their nature. But what would it be like to have a child of his own? A being dependent on him... not just for safety.. but in all things. Would he be any good at it..?

"I'm sorry Robbie...I don't know how it feels..." He admitted.

"I should just stay away from people..." Robbie sniffed " I'm bad luck, bad karma..." He felt tears coming to his eyes again "…just bad." He was pulled into a hug by the shorter man, and allowed himself to be held, laying his head atop Sportacus' own.

"… Sportacus….I never wanted to hurt anyone...why am I bad..?" he sobbed.

"You're not bad Robbie .." Sportacus insisted.

"I wish that were true Sporty, .." Robbie sniffed ".. but I am... that's why..."

"NO!" Sportacus said firmly "what you did for Stephanie, for Noel... for me ...A bad person wouldn't have done that!"

Robbie was silent, his fingers clenched painfully in Sportacus' scalp. The tall man let his tears fall, let his pain fall from him and accepted his companions unwavering compassion.

/ _Here I go falling to pieces again… and just like always.. you're here for me aren't you_ ?/He thought, squeezing the elf tightly.

Sportacus tried not to fidget, even when Robbie's embrace began to smother him. He knew the man needed him now, needed to let the feelings out and if he somehow found comfort in squeezing him so tightly... so be it. So Sportacus grit his teeth and tried to weather out the storm. Keeping still even when his face was pressed with stifling force into Robbie's shoulder, or when his neck was arched back to the point of snapping.

After long moments Robbie leaned back and Sportacus felt the vice like grip on him relax. Robbie wiped his eyes.

"Sorry...about that..." He said blushing slightly.. "I've been on an emotional roller coaster this last week…"

"It's understandable Robbie... we all have." The elf replied remembering his own breakdown by the billboard.

"Well... Come on then Sporty.." Robbie said, picking himself up. "It's time we were getting home... I can make the rest of the way on my own, your ships just back at the edge of town... no need to make the trip twice."

"…. unn no I ... I guess not…" Sportacus mumbled.

"Ok... well I'll ... I'll see you around ok..?"

"...ok.." Sportacus nodded.

" Ok...well ahh... Good...goodnight Sporty..." Robbie said.

"Goodnight Robbie" The elf replied with some reluctance. " …and …Robbie.."

"Yeah Sporty..?"

" …..don't…" He seemed unable to get the words out "…don't be a stranger ok..?" The elf said finally. Robbie gave a sad grin, it was the second time he'd heard that line.

" I'll see you soon ... You can tell Ste- !" Robbie was suddenly cut off as Sportacus quickly sprang up on his tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Robbie's cheek.

" Merry Christmas Robbie.." He whispered, turning swiftly and trotting across the field towards his air ship.

Robbie stood there dazed as he watched the man's retreating figure. Bringing a hand to his cheek, he glanced up to see a sprig of mistletoe swaying in the breeze above his head.

/ _A kiss, from someone special. Not forced, not because they had to, or because they felt sorry for me but because they truly cared …..because they loved me….just for me../_ A smile broke across his face.

 _/My Christmas wish ..._ / Robbie breathed. He looked up to see the retreating blue figure.

" Wait …" He gasped "…..wait…. WAIT !"

Sportacus turned as the voice called to him.

" Wait ! Sportacus!" Robbie gasped, catching up to him in the snowy fields. "Stay... "

"what..?" Sportacus asked.

"Stay...please...stay the night with me ...just ...just...for tonight. Neither of us has a family" He gave the elf a pleading look. "... just for tonight..."

Sportacus smiled "Nobody should be alone on Christmas..."

.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
